


Die Straßen von London

by KittyThompson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, OOC
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyThompson/pseuds/KittyThompson
Summary: Auf den Straßen Londons begegnen sich zwei Menschen, die nicht viel miteinander zu tun haben und gleichzeitig doch eine Menge. Ein Straßenjunge und ein Gangmitglied. Aus einem ersten Treffen werden mehr, aus Fremden werden Freunde. Doch können sie ihrem Leben entfliehen, in welches sie durch andere gebracht wurden?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meine NaNo-Geschichte vom letzten Jahr.  
Zugegeben, zum Ende hin nicht mehr so durchdacht und mit viel Liebe geschrieben, weil ich einfach an anderen wichtigen Projekten gesessen habe und es einfach beenden wollte. Trotzdem ist es eine Story geworden, die ich sehr mag. Deshalb teile ich sie hier. Vielleicht gefällt sie ja auch dem ein oder anderen Leser.  
Die Idee kam mir durch den Song 'The streets of London'.

Kapitel 1: Allein

London war riesig. London war bekannt. London war Reichtum, Bildung, Kultur. London waren Einkaufspaläste, Theater, Kinos, Fresstempel. London waren Millionen von Menschen, die hier lebten und gefühlt noch mal so viele Touristen, die die Stadt jährlich besuchten.  
London war bunt, hell und wenn man am richtigen Ort war, auch mal grün. Auf den Bürgersteigen flanierten Einwohner und Besucher, gingen ihrem Tagewerk nach, gingen in Schulen oder Büros. Rote Busse und schwarze Taxen drängelten sich zwischen Autos entlang, fuhren ihre Insassen von einem Ort zum anderen.  
London war Geld, aber London war auch Kriminalität. Es war eine große Stadt voller Menschen und manchmal der einsamste Ort auf Erden. Es war Hoffnung für viele, die hierher kamen, um Arbeit zu finden und das Ende eines kurzes Abstiegs für andere, die es hierher verschlagen hatte, weil sie nirgendwo anders hin konnten.  
Die meisten Einwohner kamen mit den Schattenseiten nie in Berührung, meist lasen sie darüber nur in Zeitungen, hörten davon im Radio oder im Fernsehen. Oder sie bemerkten sie ganz nebenbei, unbewusst. Der alte Mann, der immer am selben Ort vor einem geschlossenen Laden saß, weil sein Vermieter ihn gekündigt hatte und er keine Wohnung mehr fand. Die alte Dame mit den vielen Tüten, die gebeugt über den Gehweg schlich, in dünnen, zerlumpten Sachen, ausgemergelt von Hunger und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Dort, wo man dieses andere Gesicht sehr klar sehen konnte und wo es einen fast überrollt, kamen die normalen Menschen gar nicht hin.  
Er jedoch lebte hier. Seit dreieinhalb Jahren. Er war jetzt neun Jahre alt und vor dreieinhalb Jahren hatte er sich dazu entschieden, sein Heim zu verlassen und sein Glück auf der Straße dieser Großstadt zu suchen.  
Damals hatte er in einem Haus gelebt, in einem winzigen Verschlag unter einer Treppe. Er hatte mal mehr, mal weniger zu essen bekommen, dafür aber sehr regelmäßig Schläge. Immer härtere, immer öfter, je älter er geworden war. Sie hatten ihn nicht gewollt und sie hatten es ihn spüren lassen.  
Seine Familie. Seine Tante Petunia, die Schwester seiner toten Mutter. Sein Onkel Vernon. Und der Sohn der beiden, Dudley. Diese drei Menschen hatten ihn aufgenommen, als seine Eltern gestorben waren. Damals war er eineinhalb Jahre alt gewesen und er konnte sich nicht an sie erinnern.  
Ein paar Jahre hatten sie ihn widerwillig aufgezogen und in ihrem Heim geduldet. Aber je größer er geworden war, je älter, desto mehr hatten sie eingesehen, dass sie ihn nicht ignorieren konnten. Dass sie ihn noch Jahre am Hals haben würden. Und so hatten sie ihn mit Kälte und Gewalt aus dem Haus getrieben. Hatten ihn raus geworfen. Vielleicht nicht ganz ernst gemeint, aber nach einem Riesenstreit war er gegangen, weil er die Gewalt und die Beschimpfungen nicht mehr hatte ertragen können.  
Damals, vor dreieinhalb Jahren. Er war fünf Jahre alt gewesen und hatte eigentlich nicht auf der Straße überleben können. Doch in dem Haus eben auch nicht. Und ein Verhungern auf der Straße war ihm damals lieber gewesen als weiterhin zu spüren, wie unerwünscht er war.  
Er war im April weggelaufen. Im April 1986. Jetzt war Ende September 1989 und vor zwei Monaten hatte er seinen neunten Geburtstag ‘gefeiert’. Wobei, für seine Verhältnisse hatte er schon gefeiert. Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen. Er hatte Erfolg beim Betteln gehabt, hatte im Müllcontainer eines großen Supermarktes ein Stück zermatschten Kuchen gefunden und war an dem Abend mal nicht hungrig eingeschlafen. Solche Tage hatte es seit seiner Flucht nicht oft gegeben und so konnte er sich an viele noch erinnern.  
Dreieinhalb Jahre auf der Straße. Anfangs, nach den ersten paar Wochen in Little Whinging, dem Ort, wo er aufgewachsen war, hatte er zurückgehen wollen. Bis ihm, trotz seiner jungen Jahre aufgefallen war, dass es wahrscheinlich Absicht war, dass die Polizei ihn nicht eingefangen hatte. Gefunden. Weil ihn niemand suchte. Petunia und Vernon Dursley waren froh, ihn los zu sein und sie würden ihn sicher nicht wieder aufnehmen.  
Dudley, sein Cousin, hatte ihn nämlich zwei Mal gefunden. Einmal auf dem Spielplatz, wo er im Sommer manchmal gewesen war, um ein wenig zu spielen und einmal in einem Hinterhof, wohin er und seine Bande einen Jungen verfolgt hatten. Der Junge hatte Glück gehabt und hatte weglaufen könnend Die Prügel, die für ihn bestimmt war, hatte Harry bekommen.  
Damals hatte er gedacht, dass sie ihn finden würden. Dass Dudley seinen Eltern verraten würde, dass er seinen Cousin gefunden hatte. Aber niemand war gekommen. Obwohl er im Hinterhof zwei Tage gewartet hatte, damit sie ihn auch finden konnten. Doch es war niemand gekommen und er hatte sich damals entschieden, zum Bahnhof zu gehen und diesen Ort zu verlassen, wo er nicht einen einzigen glücklichen Moment erlebt hatte. Er wusste damals schon, dass man mit Zügen überall hin kam. Aber eben auch weg. Und weg hatte er gewollt.  
Wie er überlebt hatte, in einem Alter, wo die meisten Kinder dabei waren, ein wenig Unabhängigkeit von den Eltern zu erlernen, wusste er nicht. Er hatte einfach jeden Tag versucht, ein wenig zu essen zu finden. Das war seine Arbeit den Tag über. Essen finden.  
In Little Whinging hatte er die Papierkörbe geplündert und die moderne Wegwerfgesellschaft hatte ihn ernährt. Angebissene Brote und Sandwiches von Schulkindern, abgelaufene Lebensmittel aus Kaufhäusern, heruntergefallene Produkte oder einfach welche, die nicht so aussahen wie alle anderen im Regal. Er hatte sogar zugenommen. Er hatte auf der Straße gelebt, bei Regen und Sturm, hatte sich selbst ernähren müssen vom Müll der anderen und er hatte zugenommen und war gewachsen. Für ihn war es der Beweis gewesen, dass in seinem bisherigen Zuhause alles schief gelaufen war.  
Dann war er in den Zug gestiegen. Er hatte nicht lesen können, aber eine verzerrte Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher hatte was von London erzählt. Er kannte London von einem einzigen Besuch in der Stadt, wo er mal mitgedurft hatte. Es war eine große Stadt. Es hatte ihm damals gefallen.  
Aber das war nicht der Hauptgrund für die Entscheidung, nach London zu gehen. Für hin hieß es damals, mehr Menschen, mehr Papierkörbe, mehr Essen. Das hatte ihm Hoffnung gemacht und er hatte sich auf dem Klo versteckt, bis der Zug sein Ziel eine Stunde später erreicht hatte.  
Anfangs war die Stadt nicht nett zu ihm gewesen. Denn im Gegensatz zu Little Whinging gab es hier viele Menschen ohne Dach über dem Kopf. Und viele waren Kinder. Und diese Kinder sahen in ihm keinen kleinen Jungen, der Hilfe brauchte, sondern Konkurrenz im täglichen Kampf ums Überleben.  
Er war klein und schwach, konnte kaum vernünftig sprechen, weil seine Verwandten ihn immer zum Schweigen angehalten hatte, konnte nicht lesen oder rechnen oder schreiben. Für die Banden war er völlig nutzlos und so hatten sie ihn mit Prügel aus ihren Revieren vertrieben. Monatelang war er durch London geirrt und im Winter war er zwei Mal fast gestorben. Erfroren in bitterkalten Nächten, wo er keinen Unterschlupf gefunden hatte.  
Doch er hatte überlebt, irgendwie. Er hatte sich Kleidung gestohlen, weil er aus seiner alten heraus gewachsen war. Man hatte ihn nicht erwischt. Es hatte ihm Mut gemacht. Er hatte angefangen, auch andere Dinge zu stehlen. Essen von Auslagen vor Läden, Geld von unvorsichtigen Touristen.  
Vor ungefähr zwei Jahren dann war ihm etwas in die Hände gefallen, was er nie gewollt hatte, aber es hatte ihm geholfen. Es war ein Buch gewesen mit 26 kleinen Tasten. Ein Buch, welches ein Kind wütend in eine Pfütze gefeuert hatte. Die Eltern hatten ihren Nachwuchs ausgeschimpft, das Buch aber liegen gelassen. Und er hatte es genommen. Es war sein einziger Besitz gewesen. Ein Buch mit 26 Seiten und 26 Tasten, die Töne von sich gaben. Nach einer Weile hatte er kapiert, dass es Buchstaben waren. Und auf den Seiten waren Bilder, die mit den Buchstaben anfingen.  
So hatte er, wenn er Zeit gehabt hatte, das Alphabet gelernt und seine ersten Wörter. Anfangs einfach aus Langeweile. Später hatte er gemerkt, dass es gar nicht verkehrt war, lesen zu können. Er hatte die Straßennamen lesen können, mit der Zeit auch die Stadtpläne, die überall für die Touristen hingen. Er konnte sich gut an den Linien dort orientieren, es lag ihm, Karten zu lesen. So hatte er seine Stadt kennen gelernt.  
In einem Café, welches 24 Stunden am Tag geöffnet hatte und im Stadtteil Soho lag, hatte er Zeit verbracht. Eine der Bedienungen hatte ihn mal ausgefragt, warum er auf der Straße lebte und er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er kein Zuhause habe. Sie hatte ihm angeboten, ihn zu einem Heim zu bringen, aber er hatte abgelehnt. Die Angst, zurück zu den Dursleys zu müssen, war zu groß. Auf den kalten Londoner Straßen, angefressen vom ewigen Hunger, von der Kälte, vom Regen, der oft auf die Stadt niederging und immer wieder verprügelt von Menschen, denen er nicht passte, war es immer noch besser als dort. Wenn hin fremde Kinder schlugen, weil sie ihn verjagen wollten, war es einfacher zu ertragen, als wenn es die eigene Familie war.  
Die Frau hatte es wohl irgendwie verstanden. Sie hatte ihn bleiben lassen und hatte ihn nicht verraten. Jeden Tag, wenn er vorbei geschaut hatte, hatte sie ihm einen alten Teebeutel aus dem Müll gefischt und ihm eine Tasse mit heißem Wasser gegeben. Und irgendwann auch eine alte Zeitung vom Vortag.  
Hier hatte er richtig lesen gelernt. Manchmal hatte sie sich zu ihm gesetzt und ihm geholfen, wenn gerade nicht viel zu tun war. Sie hatte ihm ihren Block geliehen und ihren Stift, mit dem sie Bestellungen aufschrieb und mit diesen Dingen hatte er seine ersten Worte geschrieben.  
Harry Potter. Sein Name. Er war damals so stolz auf sich gewesen und die Frau hatte ihm über den Kopf gestreichelt. Es war schön gewesen.  
Doch irgendwann hatte das Café zu gemacht. Es war der Stadt zu teuer, denn diese hatten dafür bezahlt, um so einen Anlaufpunkt für arme Menschen zu schaffen. Doch diese Menschen waren zu unwichtig und so war es geschlossen worden und jetzt war dort ein Laden, wo Studenten hingingen, um sich Kopien von Büchern anfertigen zu lassen oder von anderen Dingen. Offenbar war das besser für die Stadt.  
Harry hatte damit eine gewisse Regelmäßigkeit wieder verloren und war auf er Suche nach einem neuen Ort, wo er sich wohl fühlte, monatelang durch London geirrt. Und schließlich war er im Hyde Park gelandet, im Sommer im letzte Jahr. Hier hatte es ihm gefallen. Der Hyde Park war ein riesiger Park im Herzen der Millionenstadt. Voller Bäume und Springbrunnen und Menschen. Am Tag. In der Nacht war es einsam. Und gefährlich. Aber es gab hier schöne Ecken.  
Im Sommer war er gern am Serpentine Lake gewesen. Ein wunderschöner S-förmiger See. Er hatte Harry an eine Schlange erinnert, als er ihn auf einem Bild gesehen hatte an einem Stand mit Stadtplänen für Touristen. Schlangen fand er cool. Es waren seine Lieblingstiere.  
Im Winter war der Park dann unheimlich gewesen und kalt, aber im Unterholz von bewaldeten Teilen hatte er ein wenig Schutz vor dem Wind gefunden und hatte sich Unterstände gebaut.  
Natürlich hatte er sich eher am Rand des Parks aufgehalten, denn im Park gab es kein Essen für ihn. Er hatte also täglich in die Stadt laufen müssen. Betteln oder stehlen. Aber wenn er dann seinen Arbeitstag hinter sich hatte, lief er gern durch den Park. Im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst und auch im Winter.  
Im Sommer in diesem Jahr hatte er eine neue Attraktion für sich entdeckt. Eine neue Möglichkeit, zu lernen. Die ‘Speakers´ Corner’. Hier standen manchmal Menschen auf Trittleitern oder einfachen Holz- oder Plastikkisten und hielten Reden über alles Mögliche. Meist verstand er nicht, was sie erzählten, aber es war unterhaltsam. Früher, als kleines Kind, hatte er manchmal mit Fernsehen geschaut. Das hier war so ähnlich, nur ohne Werbung.  
Manchmal war Harry auch in den angrenzenden Parks. In den Kensington Gardens, im Green Park oder im St. James´s Park. Sie lagen ja alle in einem Gebiet und waren nur durch Straßen voneinander getrennt.  
Der St. James´s Park hatte für Harry gerade bei schlechtem Wetter einen Vorteil. Es gab zwei U-Bahn-Linien, die direkt südlich des Parks verliefen. Dort konnte er sich Essen besorgen und Unterschlupf finden. Wenn man ihn verjagte oder ihn verfolgte, konnte er schnell in den Park davonlaufen.  
Laufen, das hatte er zuerst gelernt. In Little Whinging schon, aber in London erst Recht. Er hatte es lernen müssen, um der Polizei, wütenden Ladenbesitzern und anderen Kindern zu entkommen. Und zunehmend auch Menschen, die ihn mit Versprechen oder Geschenken anlocken wollten. Was genau die von ihm wollten, hatte er lange nicht kapiert. Bis ihn einer der Männer mal in ein altes Lagerhaus mitgenommen hatte und versucht hatte, ihn auszuziehen. Er hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt und hatte den Typen schließlich gebissen. Den Blutgeschmack hatte er tagelang im Mund gehabt. Der Mann hatte ihn jedenfalls losgelassen und er war davon gelaufen.  
Seitdem traute er keinem Erwachsenen mehr, der nett zu ihm war. Er wusste zwar immer noch nicht genau, was der Mann von ihm gewollt hatte, aber er wusste, dass er es nicht wollte. Erwachsene wollten Dinge mit ihm tun, die ihnen gefielen, ihm aber bestimmt nicht. Kinder wollten ihn nur verjagen. Erwachsene waren gefährlicher.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen stand er auf. Es war kalt und windig und wirklich ungemütlich hier im Park. Er lief eine Weile um seine Bank herum, wo er sich heute hingelegt hatte. Schließlich knüllte er die Zeitungen zusammen, die er in den letzten trockenen, windstillen Tagen zum Zudecken benutzt hatte und warf sie in einen Papierkorb. Sie waren nutzlos. Gelesen hatte er sie schon ein paar Mal und zum Zudecken gingen sie nicht mehr, weil der Wind sie ständig wegzerrte.  
Zitternd stand er in der Dunkelheit, den Blick zum Himmel gerichtet und grübelte. Er war mal wieder im St. James´s Park, unweit vom berühmten Buckingham Palace und dem Ort, wo der Premierminister wohnte. Solche Dinge hatte er aus den Zeitungen erfahren. Was ein Premierminister genau war, leider nicht. Aber es klang wichtig.  
Sein Magen knurrte, weil er heute irgendwie kein Glück beim Betteln gehabt hatte und beim Stehlen hatte ihn ein Ladenbesitzer erwischt und mit einem Tritt in den Hintern auf die Straße befördert. Wenn er keinen Hunger hatte und Zeit, dann ging es besser. Unter Druck war er mies. Unruhig und auffällig.  
Langsam lief er los, ohne genau zu wissen, wohin. Die U-Bahnhöfe waren nachts für ihn zu gefährlich. Gerade in letzter Zeit. Dort trieben sich Junkies herum, Menschen, die Drogen nahmen. Und die taten viel für den nächsten Schuss. Manchmal fingen sie jüngere Straßenkinder und zwangen sie, nett zu fremden Männern zu sein. Was das bedeutete, wusste er auch nicht, aber es klang nicht gut.  
Er war eher ein Einzelgänger, deshalb wusste er viele Dinge nicht. Da er neugierig war und gut zuhörte, hatte er einige gelernt. Sein Problem war, dass er alle Probleme allein meistern musste und ihm niemand etwas erklärte. Und je älter er wurde, desto klarer wurde ihm, was er für Probleme hatte. Und vor allem wuchsen seine Probleme mit ihm.  
Er war wieder gewachsen und sein dunkelgrüner, zerschlissener Pullover, der ihm vor einem Jahr noch zu groß gewesen war, passte kaum noch. Die Ärmel, die er im letzten Winter noch über seine kalten Hände hatte ziehen können, waren jetzt so kurz, dass sie ihm ständig hoch rutschten. Den Kragen hatte er aufschneiden müssen, um mit dem Kopf noch durch zu kommen. Wieso wuchs er nur so schnell? Seine Schuhe drückten auch schon wieder und passende Schuhe zu finden, war ein Riesenglück.  
Da seine Schritte auf dem Kiesweg so laut knirschten und es gefährlich war, sich nachts zu verraten, lief er über eine Wiese. Er suchte nach einem etwas windgeschützten Ort, wo er noch eine Weile schlafen konnte. Morgen musste er sich unbedingt ein Winterquartier suchen. Es wurde jede Nacht kälter. Und Winterquartiere waren selten und schnell belegt. Natürlich konnte er auch dort vertrieben werden, aber viele Obdachlose suchten einen halbwegs geschützten Ort und keinen Streit. Und mittlerweile war Harry auch stark genug, um gegen Schwächere zu kämpfen.  
Er gähnte, weil er müde war. Und weil die Kälte ihn angriff. Seine Jacke hatte er vor drei Tagen verloren, als eine Gruppe Jugendlicher ihn durch den Park gehetzt hatte. Warum genau, wusste er bis heute nicht. Vielleicht hatten sie einfach Langeweile gehabt. Jedenfalls war er mit der Jacke in einem Gebüsch hängen geblieben und hatte sie ausziehen müssen, um weiter zu fliehen.  
Als er später zurück gekehrt war, hatte er sie wieder gefunden. Nach Urin stinkend, angekokelt und zerschnitten. Bei dem Anblick hatte er zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit geweint, denn diese Jacke hatte ihn im vergangenen Winter gut gewärmt. Und genau wie Schuhe waren gute Jacken selten.  
Als er die Straße erreichte, überquerte er sie und lief dann über kleinere Straßen und Gassen weiter bis zum Eingang des Hyde Parks. Hier war vor zwei Tagen ein Konzert gewesen, für arme Menschen. Vielleicht hatten die Besucher ja etwas hinterlassen, was noch nicht von anderen eingesammelt worden war.  
Er erreichte das Konzertgeländer, als die Sonne bereits über dem Park aufging und sein knurrender Magen mittlerweile richtig weh tat. In einem Mülleimer fand er einen halb aufgegessenen, bräunlichen Apfel und nahm ihn. Besser als nichts. Er biss hinein, verzog das Gesicht, aß aber tapfer weiter. Suchend sah er sich um.  
Die Stadt hatte hier gut aufgeräumt. Leider. In einem Mülleimer lag ein Fetzen, der wohl mal eine Decke gewesen war. Er nahm es mit. Um die Füße ein wenig einzuwickeln reichte es.  
In einem Mülleimer lag noch ein Sandwich. Harry roch daran und warf es wieder weg. Er verschmähte kein Essen, auch wenn es angeschimmelt oder verdorben war, aber bei Fisch, Fleisch und Sachen aus Milch war er vorsichtig geworden, seit er mehrfach nach dem Essen richtig krank gewesen war. Und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, krank zu werden. Krank war er hilflos und kraftlos. Hungrig ging noch. Das war auszuhalten. Irgendwo fand er schon was zu essen.  
Langsam lief er weiter, aufmerksam die Umgebung absuchend. Und unter einem Busch hatte er Glück. Dort lag eine etwas aufgeweichte Schachtel, die nach Keksschachtel aussah. Eilig lief er hin und betete, dass sie nicht leer war.  
“Yes”, murmelte er. Sie war nicht nur nicht leer, sie war noch verschlossen. Sie war wirklich voll und der Inhalt war von einer Plastiktüte vor der Nässe geschützt. Er liebte Kekse. Sie waren süß und machten eine Weile länger satt. Und sie verdarben nicht. Süßigkeiten waren eh toll. Und bald war Halloween. Bald. Dann musste er eine Weile nicht mehr hungern.  
Halloween war sein Tag. Der Tag der Straßenkinder. Süßigkeiten und Essen an jeder Haustür. Niemand jagte sie weg, wenn sie mit einer zerschlissenen Tüte bettelten und vorlogen, dass sie Obdachlose spielten. Mit seiner Beute vom letzten Jahr war er bis Weihnachten gekommen. Und er freute sich jetzt schon auf Schokolade, Bonbons und so weiter. Einen Abend konnte er mal wieder Kind sein.  
Bis zum Mittag streunte er durch den Park, klapperte die Mülleimer ab und fand noch eine halb verfaulte Banane und eine Tüte mit Bonbons. Gut, dass Menschen Lebensmittel wegwarfen. Gut für ihn.  
Sein Hauptproblem, Sachen zum Anziehen, bekam er leider nicht gelöst und er war zum Stehlen viel zu kaputt. Er brauchte einen Ort zum Schlafen, musste sich ausruhen und dann mal Ausschau halten, wo er Wintersachen her bekam. Seine alte braune Cordhose würde den Winter über noch mal gehen. Er konnte ja den Knopf aufmachen, wenn er noch dicker wurde. Der Pullover würde auch gehen. Vielleicht kam er an Handschuhe ran. Aber er brauchte dringend neue Schuhe und eine Jacke. Schuhe waren wichtig, weil er in seinen jetzigen immer die großen Zehen zusammenkrampfen musste, um überhaupt noch rein zu passen und das tat beim Laufen weh.  
Er durchquerte den ganzen Park, aber irgendwie fand er heute keinen Ort zum Ruhen. Deshalb tat er etwas, was er nicht gern tat. Er ging in die Stadt rein und zu einer kleinen Straße, die Brynston Street hieß. Diese führte hinter mehreren Läden und einer großen Einkaufsstraße entlang.  
Hier gab es Unmengen von Containern und deshalb auch Unmengen von Straßenkindern. Hier gab es oft Pappe für Betten. Manchmal irgendwelche komischen Stofftücher, riesengroß. Er wusste nicht, wofür die waren, aber die Dinger hielten ganz schön warm. Hier gab es oft auch Essen, noch eingepackt, nur halt abgelaufen. Und selten, ganz selten, gab es hier Sachen, die kleine Mängel hatten und in einem der Container landeten, der zu einem großen Modegeschäft gehörte.  
Mehrere Kinder waren schon hier. Sie beachtete ihn nicht. Momentan gab es genug, heute war Lieferung in den Läden gekommen. Wenn es genug Beute gab, wurden die Straßenkinder großzügig. Harry durchwühlte mehrere Container und fand eine alte Jacke. Sie war leicht, aber besser als keine. Er zog sie über. Sie war zu groß, aber das machte nichts. Er wuchs ja leider schnell.  
In einem der Container lag ein kleiner, grün-schwarzer Rucksack. Er hatte ein winziges Loch. Hastig nahm Harry ihn und packte seine bisherige Beute rein. Den Stoffrest und die Kekse. Dann setzte er ihn auf seinen Rücken. Endlich hatte er die Hände frei. Rucksäcke waren beliebt bei Straßenkindern.  
Stolz kletterte er aus dem Container und verbarg sich, als eine der Türen auf ging. Alle Kinder waren auf einen Schlag weg. Er hörte sie in den dunklen Nischen und Ecken leise atmen. Wenn man sie hier erwischte, jagte man die weg. Solange sie sich nicht direkt blicken ließen, duldete man sie.  
Als die Asiatin weg war, die eine Kiste rausgetragen hatte, kamen die Kinder vorsichtig wieder vor und suchten weiter. Harry gähnte wieder. Er war todmüde, aber hier konnte er nicht schlafen. Er hatte schon mal in einem der Altpapiercontainer übernachtet. Es war warm gewesen. Aber am Morgen hatte der Besitzer des Ladens ihn raus gezerrt und durch die halbe Straße geschleift.  
Er kam an einer unscheinbaren Tür vorbei. Sie führte zu einem der Untergrundläden. Diese hatten keine Öffnungszeiten und lagen gegenüber den Hintertüren der großen Läden. Sie hatten alte, niedrige Türen und dort ging kein Kind rein. Erwachsene verschwanden manchmal dort drin. Meist nur im Dunkeln. Und nicht alle kamen wieder raus.  
Harry wusste, dass dort Dienste angeboten wurden, die illegal waren. Man bekam dort Drogen und Waffen. Man konnte zu Ärzten gehen, die nicht arbeiten durften. Man bekam dort seltsame Dinge, die gefährlich waren. Aber all die Läden gehörten Gangmitgliedern. Wer dort verkehrte, war skrupellos und böse. Die Menschen auf dieser Seite der Straße prügelten Straßenkinder nicht weg, sie zerrten sie in die Türen und dann…  
Er hatte nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, was dort passierte oder ob das überhaupt alles so stimmte, was er aufgeschnappt hatte. Aber er hatte gelernt, den Gerüchten der Straße zu vertrauen. Den schlechten zumindest, denn die waren meistens wahr. Und es war außerdem zu riskant, zu versuchen, heraus zu finden, ob sie wahr waren. Deshalb blieb er auf der Containerseite.  
Als er zu müde zum Weitersuchen war, hockte er sich auf eine alte Holzpalette hinter einen der Container, aß leise zwei seiner Kekse und machte für ein paar Minuten die Augen zu. Es war Mittag, da konnte ihm hier nicht viel passieren. Hier gab es keine Prügeleien, denn wenn einer hier Ärger machte, war der Platz für alle verbrannt und das wollte keiner.

Nasse Tropfen trafen sein Gesicht und weckten ihn. Er blinzelte und erschrak. Es war stockdunkel. Na gut, nicht stockdunkel, immerhin gab es hier vereinzelt ein paar alte, trübe Lampen, aber es war Nacht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, aber auf jeden Fall zu lange.  
Leise fluchte er. Sich nachts hier aufzuhalten, war lebensgefährlich. Er hatte zwei Möglichkeiten. Die Nacht hier im Versteck bleiben und hoffen, dass ihn niemand der Kellerlädenbesitzer oder -besucher entdeckte oder leise davonschleichen.  
Dummerweise war er ziemlich in der Mitte der Straße. Der Weg war weit. Gut, er konnte von einem Versteck zum nächsten huschen, aber wenn ihn jemand entdeckte…  
Das Tröpfeln wurde stärker. Und die Regentropfen waren eiskalt. Wenn er hier die ganze Nacht saß, war er in einer Stunde völlig durchgeweicht, ausgekühlt und in ein paar Tagen garantiert krank.  
Harry wollte gerade aufstehen, als eine Tür knarrte und mehrere Männerstimmen zu hören waren. Hastig zog er sich hinter den Container zurück und lauschte.  
“Du hast die Spielregeln einfach nicht kapiert, Severus. Wir geben keine zweiten Chancen und du hast Mist gebaut.”  
“Das habe ich nicht. Eure Zutaten sind der letzte Dreck, damit kann man nicht vernünftig arbeiten.”  
Ein Klatschen und ein leises Aufstöhnen. Die zweite Stimme war dunkel gewesen, klang älter.  
“Schnauze. Macht ihn fertig”, sagte der erste Mann. Er lispelte, seine S-Laute klangen wie ein Zischen.  
Wieder hörte Harry dieses Klatschen von Fäusten auf Haut und Kleidung. Armer Kerl, was immer er verbockt hatte. Er hörte mehrfach ein leises Aufstöhnen. Irgendwann war es ruhig.  
Ganz vorsichtig schob Harry sich ein Stück am Container vorbei und spähte zu der Szenerie rüber, die sich vor einer Tür schräg rechts von seinem Standort abspielte. Zwei Männer, die einen dritten hielten. Ein junger Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren, einer spitzen Nase und bleicher Haut. Er hing zwischen den beiden anderen und als er den Blick hob, lief ihm Blut über das Gesicht. Entweder hatten die Schläger ihn nur warnen wollen oder er war hart im Nehmen.  
Ein rothaariger Typ stand vor dem Trio und griff in seine Tasche. Er zog etwas hervor. Ein Messer. Eine Klinge schnellte hervor und das schwache Licht der Lampen brach sich darin.  
“Du hattest deine Chance”, zischte der Rothaarige mit dem Sprachfehler.  
“Ihr macht einen Fehler”, antwortete der Gehaltene. Ihm gehörte also die tiefe Stimme. Severus hatte ihn der Anführer genannt. Interessanter Name.  
“Ich mache niemals Fehler.” Der Arm mit der Klinge baumelte herunter, als er auf sein Opfer zutrat. Harry sah, wie er ausholt und hielt die Luft an, als die Klinge auf den Bauch des Mannes zusauste.  
Dieser Severus fiel zu Boden und blieb nach einem kurzen Aufstöhnen reglos liegen. Harry hatte Mühe, einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, aber hier ging es gerade auch um sein Leben. Wenn die ihn bemerkten, war er genauso tot wie der Mann am Boden.  
“Wir müssen ihn hier wegbringen. Keine Kriminalität in der Straße.” Der Rothaarige zog sein Messer aus dem Bauch des Toten und blickte sich um. “Schafft ihn in den Park und werft ihn in den See. Dann haben die Zeitungsfritzen morgen wenigstens mal was zu schreiben.” Damit wandte er sich um und verschwand wieder im Laden. Die Tür fiel zu.  
Die zwei Handlanger hoben den leblosen Körper vom Boden hoch, indem sie ihn rechts und links unter den Armen packten. So zogen sie ihn zwischen sich haltend die Gasse runter in Richtung Hyde Park. Ein kleiner Blutfleck blieb auf dem Boden zurück.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: Der Lohn einer guten Tat

Harry saß minutenlang zitternd und in Schweiß gebadet hinter dem Container, unfähig vernünftig zu atmen oder zu denken. Er musste hier weg. Am besten in die andere Richtung. Sein Problem war, dass ihm dieser Mann leid tat. Der junge Mann mit den schwarzen, langen Haaren. Der Mann mit dem interessanten Namen und der tiefen Stimme, der hier verprügelt und abgestochen worden war.   
Er wusste, dass sein Mitleid ihm nicht half und er wusste, dass es idiotisch war, den Handlangern des Rothaarigen zu folgen, aber trotzdem tat er es. Irgendein innerer Impuls trieb ihn aus seinem Versteck, ließ ihn lautlos von Schatten zu Schatten huschen und über die Straße rennen. Wie hatten es die zwei nur mit einer Leiche ungesehen hier lang geschafft? London war kein Dorf, wo man um 18 Uhr die Bürgersteige hoch klappte. Und die Straße hatte zwei Spuren in jede Richtung.  
Vor ihm tauchte der Hyde Park auf. Düster und bedrohlich. Er lief darauf zu und tauchte in die Schatten ein. Der Regen war stärker geworden, fiel inzwischen nicht mehr in Tropfen, sondern in bindfadenartigen Schleiern. Im Park hielten die Bäume zum Glück noch das meiste ab.   
Zitternd vor Angst und Aufregung, lief er immer weiter und weiter, dem Serpentine entgegen. Als er leise Stimmen hörte, kauerte er sich hinter einem Baumstamm zusammen. Die zwei Handlanger kamen zurück.   
“Der soll doch so gut gewesen sein. Tja, war er wohl nicht.”  
“Kommt davon, wenn man die Schule nicht beendet.”  
“Als hättest du je eine Schule von innen gesehen.”  
“Hey, ich hab mal eine Lehrerin gevögelt.”  
Lachend verschwanden sie und Harry atmete tief durch. Er lief weiter, verfiel in einen schnellen Laufschritt und rannte schließlich dem See entgegen. Blöderweise war das Ufer hier sehr steil. Es gab eine Mauer, die als Anlegeplatz für Boote diente und das Wasser war schwarz. Ein Stück runter stand eine Straßenlampe, dort, wo das Ufer flacher war. Aber das Licht reichte nicht bis hierher. Er konnte den Mann so nicht finden.   
Wieso wollte er das eigentlich? Der Typ war tot. Mausetot. Morgen früh würde ein Fußgänger seine Leiche im See treiben sehen und die Polizei rufen. Die würden einen Arzt mitbringen, der mit gelangweilter Stimme den Tod feststellte und dann wurde aus dem Mann in der Gasse ein Fall. Eine Akte. Wobei dieser Fall sicher nie geklärt werden würde. Männer, die mit den Untergrundgeschäften zu tun hatten, waren keine, die man betrauerte. Meist wurden sie gesucht und so würde die Polizei mit seinem Auffinden andere Akten vielleicht schließen können. Akten, wo er der Täter war.   
Dieser Severus war nicht der erste Tote, den Harry in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Auf der Straße starben Menschen, einige verhungerten oder hatten Unfälle oder waren krank und einige wurden umgebracht. Und nie kümmerte sich die Polizei sonderlich darum. Das wusste er aus belauschten Gespräche, die er manchmal mitbekommen hatte.   
Er schreckte hoch, als er ihn plötzlich doch sah. Der Körper trieb im Wasser. Regen prasselte auf ihn hinab. Er lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten. Und Harry tat der Anblick weh. Er wusste, wie es war, geschlagen und weggeworfen zu werden. Deshalb stellte er seinen neu gefundenen Rucksack weg und sprang in den See.   
Das Schwimmen hatte er sich selbst beigebracht, vorsichtshalber, falls er mal ins Wasser fiel oder rein geworfen wurde. Er war nicht gut, aber er konnte sich über Wasser halten. Nur wie man so einen Erwachsenen ans Ufer zog, das wusste er nicht.   
Als sein Körper in die kalten Fluten tauchte, bekam er für Sekunden keine Luft, weil seine Lunge sich zusammen zu ziehen schien. Schlotternd vor Kälte tauchte er auf, sah sich hastig um und entdeckte den Toten.   
Er schwamm hin, fasste nach dessen Jacke und versuchte, ihn mit sich mit zu ziehen. Er wusste nicht, ob er vorwärts kam, auf den Rand der Mauer zu, dorthin wo das Ufer flacher wurde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er einen ausgewachsenen Mann aus dem Wasser zerren sollte. Aber er wollte es einfach tun. Er wollte ihn rausholen, anonym die Polizei rufen und dafür sorgen, dass er schnell gefunden wurde. Nicht erst morgen im Laufe des Tages. Dafür würde er sogar seine letzte Münze opfern. Die eine, die er für Notfälle immer mit sich herum trug.  
Keuchend halb schwitzend vor Anstrengung, halb frierend vor Kälte, erreichte er das Ufer, zerrte an der Lederjacke, die dieser Severus trug und bekam ihn halb aus dem Wasser. Er drehte ihn auf den Rücken und blickte ihn von oben an. Eine Lampe stand nicht weit entfernt und so sah er ein wenig. Zitternd betrachtete er ihn.  
Die Augen des Mannes waren geschlossen, die Haare hingen ihm im Gesicht. Er strich sie vorsichtig weg. Er war wirklich jung. Seine dunkle Stimme hatte älter geklungen. Dabei war er sicher noch keine 30. Und schon tot. Die Haut war noch warm. Es fühlte sich angenehm an. Körperwärme. Etwas, was Harry nicht kannte.   
Unsicher glitt er mit seinen Händen über die Jacke des Mannes, die offen war und über den Pullover, den er trug. Am Bauch war er schwammig und klebrig. Hastig zog er die Hand weg.   
Sein Blick fiel auf den linken Arm. Der Ärmel von Jacke und Pullover war hoch geschoben worden bei der Rettungsaktion und er sah im Licht der Lampe ein Tattoo auf der Innenseite des Unterarms. Ein Totenkopf. Ein geflügelter Totenkopf und in den Flügeln standen zwei Buchstaben.   
Erschrocken zuckte er zurück und starrte dem Mann ins Gesicht, der so jung, so friedlich und irgendwie auch nett aussah. Er war ein BT? Die waren überall gefürchtet. Die Straßenkinder erzählten sich Horrorstorys über die Mitglieder der Gang. Angeblich hatten sie übernatürliche Kräfte, waren mit dem Teufel im Bunde.   
BT, die Boten des Todes. Sie waren auf jeden Fall die gefährlichste Gang und die meisten Straßenkinder wollten nur eins. Lange genug überleben, um dort Mitglied werden zu können.   
Er stützte sich auf dem Rasen ab, glitt dabei über die Hüfte des Mannes und hielt irritiert inne. Dieser Severus hatte etwas im Hosenbund stecken. Harry zog es heraus und hielt es ins Licht. Ein Stock oder Stab. Aus Holz. Er war ein wenig länger als die Hand des Mannes und ganz glatt. Und irgendwie…  
Er schloss die Augen und fühlte. Dieses Ding fühlte sich warm an in seiner Hand. Eine Waffe, das hätte er erwartet zu finden und er wäre nicht böse gewesen. Waffen konnte er auch als Kind verkaufen. Ein paar Pfund hätte es ihm gebracht. Aber dieser Holzstab war doch wertlos. Was hatte Severus wohl mit dem gemacht?  
Als sich eine kalte Hand um sein Handgelenk legte, ließ er den Stab erschrocken fallen und schrie panisch auf. Er riss sich los und rannte ein Stück weg zu einem Baum. Immer was im Rücken haben, wenn Gefahr von vorn drohte. Auch das hatte er gelernt.  
Er sah, wie Severus sich leicht bewegte. Die Hand tastet herum. Suchte etwas. Den Stab vielleicht? Der Mann stöhnte auf und griff sich an den Bauch. Er keuchte. Langsam fiel die Hand zu Boden.   
Harry gab sich einen Ruck. Er war hierher gekommen, aus dem Impuls heraus, helfen zu wollen. Jetzt konnte er es vielleicht wirklich. Er durfte nur nicht feige sein. Der Mann würde ihm schon nichts tun. Er konnte ja kaum den Arm bewegen.   
Langsam lief er wieder auf ihn zu und kniete sich neben ihn. Er suchte den Stab, hielt ihn kurz fest und gab ihn dem Liegenden in die Hand.   
Die Augenlider des Mannes flatterten und als er sie öffnete, war sein Blick verwirrt. Die Augen sahen schwarz aus, insoweit Harry das bei den herrschenden Lichtverhältnissen sehen konnte.   
Der Mann wisperte etwas. Er richtete den Stab auf seinen Bauch und wiederholte immer wieder zwei Worte. Konnten diese Typen etwa echt zaubern? War das Ding ein Zauberstab? Es gab doch keine Zauberer. Das hatten ihm seine Verwandten eingebläut. Magie gab es nur in Märchen. In dummen Märchen für dumme Kinder.  
Harry lauschte gebannt, während die Stimme langsam kräftiger und deutlicher wurde. Vulnera Sanentur. Das war es, was er murmelte. Es klang wirklich wie ein Zauberspruch. Wie cool war das denn?  
Der Zauberstab oder was immer das war, glitt höher, deutete auf sein Kinn. Severus wechselte den Spruch. Er sagt jetzt leise ‘Episkey’. Etwas knackte und er stöhnte auf. Offenbar gab es unterschiedliche Sprüche für Stichwunden und Knochenbrüche.   
Als der Mann sich langsam aufrichtete, wich Harry zurück. Er kroch zu seinem Baum und kauerte sich hier zitternd zusammen. Er hatte dem Mann das Leben gerettet, aber der konnte offenbar zaubern und er war ein Mitglied der Boten des Todes. Das war nicht gut für ihn.   
Langsam stand der eben noch halbtote Mann auf und sah sich um. Er deutete auf sich und Wasser floss von seiner Kleidung zum Zauberstab. Er trocknete sich. Trockene Sachen, die hätte er auch gern. Er fror jämmerlich in seinen klatschnassen Sachen, die vom kalten Wind ausgekühlt wurden.   
Zitternd saß er am Baum, als er Mann langsam auf ihn zu kam. “Wer bist du?”, fragte die dunkle Stimme. Ein wenig kraftloser als in der Gasse, aber sehr kräftig für jemanden, der eben noch mit dem Gesicht nach unten in einem See getrieben war. Er hielt sich leicht den Bauch.   
“Harry Potter”, wisperte er.   
“Severus Snape”, stellte er sich vor, deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn und im nächsten Moment waren seine Sachen auch trocken und wunderbar warm. “Steh auf.”  
Unsicher tat Harry es. Keinem Erwachsenen vertrauen, das war sein Leitsatz. Aber der Typ konnte zaubern. Wie sollte er ihm entkommen? Also war es vielleicht besser, erst mal ruhig zu bleiben.   
Severus Snape sah sich um, entdeckte den Rucksack und winkte ihn mit dem Zauberstab zu sich. Er blickte hinein, winkte Harry mit sich mit und sie gingen unter die Lampe. Regen fiel vom Himmel auf sie hinab und durchnässte sie langsam wieder. Man sah die Regenfäden oben unter der Lampe schimmern.   
“Was ist passiert? Nachdem ich das Messer im Bauch hatte?”  
“Diese Typen haben Sie hierher gebracht und in den See geworfen.”  
“Wo ist hier?” Er deutete um sich. “Der Hyde Park?”  
“Ja.” Harry nickte unsicher. “Ich habe Sie raus gezogen.”  
Der Mann sah ihn jetzt richtig irritiert an. “Wieso?”  
Unsicher zuckte er mit den Schultern. “Weiß nicht.”  
“Harry Potter”, murmelte die dunkle Stimme. “Wie heißen deine Eltern?”  
“Lily und James.”  
“Ich dachte es mir. Du siehst deinem Dad ähnlich. Wieso bist du hier? Ich dachte, du lebst bei deiner Tante Petunia?”  
Verwirrt blickte Harry jetzt hoch zu dem Unbekannten. “Woher kennen Sie Mom und Dad? Und Tante Petunia?”  
“Deine Eltern kenne ich aus der Schule. Wir waren in einem Jahrgang. Nur bin ich nach der zweiten Klasse geflogen, weil dein Dad und seine Freunde mir einen üblen Streich gespielt haben.”  
“Meine Eltern sind tot.” Der Typ hasste seinen Vater? Das war nicht gut, für ihn. Wenn der Mann seinen Hass jetzt an ihm abreagierte…  
“Ich weiß. Voldemorts Anhänger haben sie umgebracht, um ihn zurück zu holen. Schwachköpfe. Die wussten nie, wann es gut ist.”  
Voldemort? Darüber hatte er schon mal in einer Zeitung gelesen. Irgendein Jahrestag. “War der auch in der Gang? Wie Sie?”  
Severus strich sich über den Arm. “Eine andere Gang. Eine besondere. Sie hatten gewisse interessante Ziele und jede Menge blöder Ideen. Deine Eltern haben sie aufhalten wollen. Und als der Anführer, Voldemort, starb, jagten die Anhänger von ihm diejenigen, die sie für Voldemorts Tod verantwortlich machten.”  
Wow… endlich mal Antworten. Er verstand sogar ein wenig davon. “Ich bin abgehauen von meiner Tante.”  
“Du könntest ein Dach über dem Kopf haben und lebst lieber hier in London auf der Straße? Die müssen übel gewesen sein.”  
“Total.” Er schlang die Arme um seinen Körper und zitterte leicht.   
Auch Severus war inzwischen wieder nasser. Einige Haarsträhnen glänzten und Wassertropfen rannen hinab. Er hob seinen Zauberstab wieder und deutete auf den Rucksack, der jetzt größer war und prall. “Ich danke dir, Harry Potter. Mein Leben ist zwar ziemlich mies, aber irgendwie hänge ich doch dran. Das versteht du ja.” Er nickte hastig. “Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast.”  
“B… bitte”, sagte er unsicher und sah, wie der Mann sich abwandte, um zu gehen. “Das habe ich gern gemacht, Mister Snape.”  
Er blieb kurz stehen, drehte sich um und lächelte. “Severus ist okay. Pass auf dich auf. Die Stadt ist gefährlich, vor allem für ein Kind.”  
“Ja. Für nicht-tote aber totgewünschte Boten des Todes auch.”  
“Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Meistens zumindest.” Er hob die Hand und verschwand langsam in der Dunkelheit.   
Harry blieb unter der alten Lampe stehen, sah ihm nach wie er verschwand und grübelte, während der Regen ihn langsam durchnässte. Severus Snape war ein erwachsener, aber irgendwie anders als alle, die er bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Er hatte ihn irgendwie berührt, tief in seiner Brust. Er war definitiv der erste Erwachsene, den er mochte. 

Irgendwann bewegte er sich und nahm seinen Rucksack. Er war genauso leicht wie vorher. Verwirrt zog er sich unter einen großen Baum zurück, der noch ein gutes Blätterdach hatte und den meisten Regen abhielt. Hier öffnete er seinen Fund von heute Vormittag.   
Verwirrt griff er hinein und zog eine dicke, gefütterte Jacke hervor. Er zog sie hastig über und seufzte leise. War die warm. Er wühlte weiter, fand ein paar richtig gute Schuhe und darunter gefütterte Winterstiefel.   
Eine komische Matte, die eigentlich nicht in den Rucksack passen sollte und die seines Wissens nach Isomatte hieß. Ein Schlafsack. Jede Menge Essen und Trinken und eine Taschenlampe. Das war ja unglaublich. Der Mann war kein Mensch, der mit dem Teufel im Bunde war. Er war ein Engel.   
Severus Snape hatte seine Eltern gekannt, war auf derselben Schule gewesen. Gern hätte er sich länger mit ihm unterhalten, aber andererseits war er auch ganz froh, nicht mehr mit dem Mann allein in einem nächtlichen Park zu sein. Ganz allein war ihm lieber. Er traute Erwachsenen einfach nicht, auch ihm nicht. Er war ein Gangmitglied. Und doch irgendwie nett. Echt verwirrend.  
Tatsache war jedenfalls, dass sein Gefühl ihn nicht getäuscht hatte. Es war gut für ihn, dass er wohl sowas wie Menschenkenntnis besaß. Er hatte helfen wollen, er hatte geholfen und es hatte sich gelohnt. Er würde diesen Winter nicht frieren. Nicht so zumindest wie die letzten. Begeistert leuchtete er mit der Lampe um sich herum, erinnerte sich, dass das Batterien kostete und schaltete sie aus. Er schraubte sie auf und war erstaunt. Da waren keine Batterien drin. Unsicher schaltete er sie wieder ein. Sie leuchtete.   
Magie. Das war echte Magie. Seine dummen Verwandten hatten gelogen. Es gab Magie. Es gab Zauberer. Severus Snape war einer. 

Er hatte sich in der Nacht noch zu einem alten Haus zurück gezogen, welches er kannte. Es war weit weg von Supermärkten, weshalb hier selten Kinder herkamen oder Erwachsene. Hier gab es nichts zu finden. In einem Zimmer hatte er geschlafen und wachte am nächsten Morgen gestärkt auf.   
Die Isomatte war toll. Obwohl sie dünn war, lag es sich bequemer aus als auf dem blanken Fußboden und es war viel wärmer. Der Schlafsack war so kuschelig, dass er in T-Shirt und einer dünnen Hose hatte schlafen können. Sein Rucksack war voller Kindersachen, die ihm passten. Sogar Unterwäsche. Frische. Und es gab jede Menge Essen.   
Er schlug sich genüsslich den Bauch voll, trank zwei Dosen Limonade und packte die Dosen wieder weg. Darauf gab es Pfand. Pfand war Bargeld und das war gut für ihn. In einer unscheinbaren Flasche war Wasser. Er trank ein paar Schlucke, stellte sie dann weg und wühlte weiter in seinem Rucksack.   
Es war merkwürdig, denn er war innen viel größer als außen. Zwei paar Schuhe waren noch darin. Normale Turnschuhe. Sie sahen groß aus, aber als er eines anprobierte, verkleinerten sie sich und passten wie angegossen. Begeistert streckte er die Beine aus und stieß dabei die Flasche um.   
Das Wasser rann auf den Boden. Hastig nahm er es hoch, ärgerte sich und schraubte sie zu. Wasser fand er zwar auch so, zur Not im See, aber das hier war gutes. Es hatte sogar geschmeckt. Er fluchte leise und wollte die Flasche wegstecken, als er sah, wie das Wasser drinnen mehr wurde und sie schließlich wieder voll war.   
Harry strahlte und drückte sie an seine Brust. Er würde keinen Durst mehr haben, braucht nicht mehr zu sparen beim Trinken. Severus wusste offenbar, was ein Straßenkind brauchte. Er hatte ja erwähnt, dass er in der zweiten Klasse von der Schule geflogen war. War er dann vielleicht auch bei seinen Eltern raus geworfen worden und hatte auch auf der Straße gelebt?  
An der Seite des Rucksacks baumelte eine Kette. Ein schwarzes Lederband an dem ein Anhänger hing. Ein grün-silberner Kreis mit einer Schlange darin. Das war ja genial. Er nahm sie und band sie sich um.   
Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er sie verkaufen sollte. Ein paar Pfund würde sie ihm bringen. Er fühlte das kalte Metall auf seiner Brust, als er sie unter seinen Pullover gleiten ließ. Nein, er würde sie nicht verkaufen. Er würde sie behalten, als Erinnerung daran, dass vielleicht nicht alle Erwachsenen miese Arschlöcher waren.   
Nach dem guten Frühstück packte er alles wieder ein, wobei er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er die Matte und den Schlafsack durch die schmale Öffnung kriegen sollte. Er rollte den Schlafsack zusammen und hielt ihn an die Öffnung… und erschrak, als der Rucksack den Schlafsack in sich rein zog.   
“Magie ist so cool”, murmelte er leise.   
Auch die Isomatte verschwand so. Es war wirklich genial. Und immer noch war der Rucksack leicht. Inzwischen war er auch nicht mehr so dick wie direkt nach dem Zauber. Er war wieder dünn und unscheinbar. Niemand würde ahnen, was für Schätze da drin steckten.   
Als er sein Haus verließ und durch die Straßen lief, hatte er zum ersten Mal seit seiner Rauswurf-Flucht bei den Dursleys Zeit. Er war versorgt, musste nicht vorplanen. Mit den Sachen, die er hatte, hatte er viel mehr Möglichkeiten, wo er im Winter bleiben konnte. Er würde nicht wieder so jämmerlich frieren.   
Essen hatte er noch für ein paar Tage. Wo sollte er also hin?   
Gemütlich schlenderte er durch die Straßen der Stadt. Der Regen hatte aufgehört, der Wind auch und die Sonne lugte immer mal hinter den Wolken hervor. Es war ganz angenehm. Und so wagte er sich in seinen neuen Sachen in die Stadt, die er sonst mied. Auf weite, offene Plätze und breite Straßen. In schöne Geschäfte, wo es warm war und teure Sachen gab.   
Mittags saß er auf einer Bank an einem der Bahnhöfe und aß ein Sandwich aus seinem Rucksack. So konnte man es sich gefallen lassen. Er sah dem Zug nach, der nach Little Whinging fuhr und grübelte, mal wieder dorthin zu fahren. Doch den Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder.   
Am Nachmittag lief er dann zurück Richtung Park. Er wollte dort in der Nähe bleiben. Es war besser, in einem Gebiet zu bleiben, wo er sich auskannte. Als er durch eine Unterführung lief, hörte er leise Schritte hinter sich. Unsicher lief er ein wenig schneller, die Schritte wurden auch schneller. Er rannte los, ohne sich umzudrehen, doch vor ihm tauchten am Eingang plötzlich zwei Männer auf. Keine Obdachlosen, keine Kinder. Jugendliche. Wobei, die zwei vor ihm waren älter. Junge Erwachsene. Vielleicht so 20 oder knapp drüber.   
“Wen haben wir denn da? Hast du dich verlaufen, Kleiner?”, fragte einer der beiden. Er hatte eine Glatze und einen Nasenring.   
“Nö”, sagte Harry mutig.   
“Was schleppst du denn in deinem Rucksack herum? Drogen für eine Gang?”  
“Nur meine paar Sachen. Ich bin kein Schmuggler.” Wäre er einer, hätte er Geld.   
“Das sehen wir uns doch lieber mal selbst an.”  
Die Typen, die sich ihm von hinten genähert hatten, rissen ihm den Rucksack von den Schultern, so dass er stolperte und hinfiel.   
Er fluchte, als er sich die Hände aufschlug und biss die Zähne zusammen. Schmerzen zu zeigen, war bei solche Typen ein Fehler. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen.   
“Scheiße, das Ding ist ja völlig leer.”  
Der Glatzentyp lief an ihm vorbei und griff sich den Rucksack. Er griff hinein. Dann lachte er leise. “Er ist einer von uns. Das Ding ist magisch. Los, hol alles raus, was du da drin hast.”  
Wie? Nur er konnte seine Sachen dort raus holen? Für alle anderen war es nur ein alter, leerer Rucksack? “Nein”, sagte er leise. “Das ist alles, was ich habe.”  
“Du holst sofort deine Sachen dort raus, sonst brech ich dir jeden Finger einzeln, du kleine Kakerlake.” Der Typ zog ihn auf die Beine und sah ihn drohend an.   
“Ich bin neun Jahre alt und lebe auf der Straße. Das ist alles, was ich habe. Ihr kriegt das nicht, verstanden?”, fauchte Harry den Mann an. Er war wütend. So wütend wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Wieso musste immer jemand kommen und ihm alles wegnehmen?  
Leider war der Mann ziemlich mitleidlos und so hieb er ihm die Faust ins Gesicht. Harry fiel zu Boden und rollte sich zusammen. Der Rucksack landete vor seinem Gesicht und er griff danach. Er zog ihn an sich und klammerte sich daran fest.   
“Du wirst ihn für uns ausleeren und dann haust du ab. Los, du kleiner Hosenscheißer.”  
“Nein”, wimmerte Harry. Sein Gesicht tat ihm weh und langsam hatte er doch Angst. Nicht mal so sehr vor noch mehr Schlägen, aber vor einem Winter ohne diesen Wunderrucksack mit den Wunderdingen darin.   
Einer der Jungs zog ein Messer und ließ die Klinge hervorschnellen. Harry dachte an den Anblick von Severus, als man ihn abgestochen hatte. Ängstlich wollte er sich wegrollen, aber die Männer hielten ihn fest. Die zwei jüngeren grinsten ihn blöd an und kamen jetzt näher. Einer packte ihn am Kragen und zog daran.   
“Hey, der hat eine Kette. Die können wir bestimmt verkaufen.” Er riss sie ihm vom Hals und erstarrte. “Scheiße…”  
Der Glatzenmann, der wohl der Anführer war, nahm sie und wirkte jetzt unsicher. Zumindest ließen sie ihn alle los. “Woher hast du das? Das Amulett?”  
Harry griff danach und nahm die Kette. Der Verschluss war kaputt. Er hatte vor Wut Tränen in den Augen. “Von einem Mann, dem ich letzte Nacht das Leben gerettet habe. Ein Bote des Todes.” Traurig versuchte er, sie zu verschließen, aber es ging nicht mehr. “Wieso musstet ihr die kaputt machen, ihr Arschlöcher?” Langsam hob er den Blick und sah, wie der Mann zurück wich.   
“Hey… g… ganz ruhig, Kleiner. Ich mach das wieder ganz, okay? Dann kannst du sie tragen.” Er griff in seine Jackentasche und zog… einen Zauberstab? Er war auch ein Zauberer? Wie viele von denen gab es denn?   
Harry reichte ihm die Kette und er murmelte ‘Reparo’. Dann nahm er sie zurück. Tatsächlich war der Verschluss wieder ganz. Eilig legte er sie sich um den Hals. Was ging hier gerade vor? Wieso hatten die Typen plötzlich solche Angst?  
“Wer war der Mann, dem du geholfen hast?”  
“Geht euch einen Scheißdreck an.” Er nahm den Rucksack und setzte ihn wieder auf. “Lass mich bloß in Ruhe.” Er wollte gehen.   
“Hey, warte mal, Kleiner.” Der Glatzentyp lief ihm nach. “Ich bin Tim. Wie heißt du?”  
“Harry.”  
“Hör mal… Das mit dem Angriff und dem Schlag, das tut mir echt leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass du zu den Boten gehörst. Ich will keinen Stress mit denen, okay?”  
Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Wie meinte dieser Tim das denn? Er sah ihn fragend an. “Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich zu den Boten des Todes gehöre? Die nehmen keine Kinder auf.”  
“Aber manchmal beschützen sie welche. Du trägst ihr Zeichen. Die Kette. Die Schlange. Ein Teil der Boten des Todes entstammt den Gefolgsleuten von Voldemort. Sie tragen diese Ketten. Voldemort kennst du doch, oder?”  
“Er hat meine Eltern getötet.”  
Die Männer sahen ihn verwirrt an. “Wie auch immer. Jedenfalls hießen die ‘Todesser’. Die Gefolgsleute von Voldemort. Ein paar, die noch frei sind, haben sich den Boten des Todes angeschlossen. Magier, die sich mehr der Unterwelt der Muggel angepasst haben.”  
“Muggel?”  
“Nicht-Magier. Du weißt nicht viel über unsere Welt.”  
Unsere? Die Welt der Magier? Nee, darüber wusste er nichts. Bis gestern hatte er nicht mal gewusst, dass es sie gab. “Nein, darüber weiß ich nichts. Auch nicht über das Amulett. Ich habe nur einem fast toten Mann das Leben gerettet und er hat mir dafür den Rucksack verzaubert und daran hing die Kette.”  
“Sicher war er ein Mitglied der Todesser. Und jetzt ist er ein Bote. Wie gesagt, wir wollen keinen Ärger. Mit keinem von denen.”  
“Und warum überfallt ihr dann Leute, wenn ihr keinen Ärger wollt?” Harry funkelte ihn wütend an. “Aber mach dir mal nicht in die Hose. Ich hab dem Typen geholfen, er hat sich bedankt und ich sehe den nie wieder. Ich habe mit keiner Gang zu tun und versuche einfach nur, durch zu kommen.”  
Die Männer sahen erleichtert aus. “Halt mal kurz still”, sagte Tim und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.   
Harry war skeptisch, ließ es aber zu. Er fühlte die Schwellung in seinem Gesicht weniger werden und verschwinden. “Danke”, sagte er unsicher.   
“Und was jetzt? Was, wenn der uns verpfeift?”, fragte einer der jüngeren Männer.   
“Der Kleine hat mehr Mumm als ihr, ihr Wachlappen”, knurrte Tim. “Es tut mir echt leid wegen dem Schlag.”  
“Schon okay. Tut ja nicht mehr weh.” Harry ließ das Amulett unter seinem Pullover verschwinden. “Ich hau jetzt ab.” Damit ging er.   
“Ähm… willst du vielleicht heute Nacht bei uns schlafen? Wir wohnen in einem größeren Keller mit mehreren Leuten. Hauptsächlich Punks. Da unten laufen Rohre lang, es ist recht warm.”  
Harry blickte ihn verwirrt an. “Wieso? Ich verpfeife euch nicht. Du kannst aufhören, nett zu sein.”  
“Der Winter steht vor der Tür und vielleicht hast du irgendwann mal die Schnauze voll davon, allein zu sein. Oder brauchst in den kalten Nächten einen Zufluchtsort. Komm schon, ich garantiere dir, dass dir keiner was tut.”  
Harry grübelte. Die Typen hatten Angst vor dem Amulett, vor den Menschen, die dahinter standen. Und Severus hatte ihn mit dem Geschenk praktisch zu einem Jungmitglied einer Gang gemacht. Zumindest in den Augen der Männer. Er hatte ihm damit einen Schutz gegeben.   
“Okay”, sagte er gleichgültig. “Ich kann es mir ja mal anschauen. Ich habe eh nichts Besseres zu tun.”  
“Cool. Dann stell ich dich mal unserem Boss vor.”  
“Wie heißt er?”, fragte Harry jetzt neugierig. Vielleicht hatte er ja schon mal von ihm gehört und konnte die Gruppe besser einordnen.   
“Bill Weasley.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry lernt im heutigen Kapitel einige andere Straßenkinder kennen, mit denen er ziemlich viel gemeinsam hat. Ihm bieten sich so neue Chancen. Und er trifft Severus wieder, der schon wieder Hilfe braucht. Wie ist der Mann bisher nur ohne seinen kleinen Schutzengel ausgekommen?

Kapitel 3: Familienbande

Tim und sein Bruder Toby, die zwei Männer und ihre zwei jüngeren Freunde Rat und Cooky brachten Harry mit einer U-Bahn zu einem alten Industriegelände. Es war nicht weit, nur zwei Stationen und doch eine Gegend, wo Harry bisher nicht gewesen war. Durch einen Maschendrahtzaun, der an einer Stelle hoch gebogen war, kamen sie auf das Gelände einer Fabrik, die früher mal Autos hergestellt hatte. Hier standen einige Leute herum. Kinder spielten, ein paar Jugendliche rauchten oder tranken.   
Sie liefen in eine der Fabrikhallen und über eine Leiter runter in den Keller. Harry sah sich erstaunt um. Die Wände waren mit Tüchern und Decken behangen. Auf dem Boden gab es Matratzen, Matten, Decken und Kissen. In Kisten standen Flaschen herum und auf einem Berg lag haltbares Essen. Und es war halbwegs warm. Denn an den Wänden verliefen dicke Rohre, die Wärme abgaben.   
Ein Mann mit rotblonden Haaren, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren, kam auf sie zu. Er lächelte freundlich. “Hey. Wo kommt ihr denn her und was habt ihr jetzt wieder angestellt?”  
Tim und Toby zogen die Köpfe ein, während Rat und Cooky schnell verschwanden. “Wir… hatten ein wenig Stress mit dem Kleinen.”  
Der hochgewachsene, junge Mann, der im Gürtel auch einen Zauberstab hatte, verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. “Klar. Stress. Der Kleine ist doch höchstens zehn Jahre alt.”  
“Neun”, meldete Harry sich zu Wort.  
“Und du hast sie angegriffen, mmm?”  
“Bestimmt. Ich bin doch nicht so blöd wie die aussehen.”  
Der Mann lachte. “Ich bin Bill Weasley. Wie heißt du?”  
“Harry Potter.”  
“Potter? Der Sohn von James und Lily Potter?” Harry nickte langsam. “Dann haben wir ja bald alle hier.” Er lachte.   
Ein weiterer Rothaariger trat neben ihn. “Er sieht seinem Vater echt ähnlich. Hey, ich bin Charlie. Bills Bruder.”  
Charlie wirkte ein wenig jünger. Harry nickte ihm zu. “Hey”, grüßte er und sah sich um. Hier gab es noch mehr rothaarige Kinder. Ob die alle Geschwister waren?   
“Wieso habt ihr ihn mitgebracht”, fragte Bill. Er sah Harry an. “Du bist hier Willkommen, keine Sorge, aber Tim ist eigentlich sonst nicht so fürsorglich. Er hat immer Angst, dass er zu wenig Essen abbekommt und bringt daher keine Kinder her.”  
“Deshalb.” Er zog die Kette unter seinem Pullover hervor und merkte, wie die zwei Weasley-Brüder einen Schritt zurück wichen. “Die haben mich verdroschen, wollten mich beklauen und als sie die Kette gesehen haben, haben sie sich in die Hosen gemacht vor Angst.”  
“So sind die…”, murmelte Bill. Er und sein Bruder wechselten einen kurzen Blick. “Woher hast du die?”  
“Von einem Boten des Todes. Der hatte Stress mit der Gang und sie haben ihn zusammengeschlagen und ihm ein Messer in den Bauch gerammt und in den Serpentine geworfen. Ich hab ihn raus gefischt und er konnte sich selbst heilen.” Er deutete auf den Zauberstab. “Damit.”  
Bill deutete auf einige Stühle und Harry ging mit hin. Er setzte sich und die zwei Weasleys nahmen auch Platz. Tim und sein Kumpel verzogen sich lieber. Bill zischte ihnen trotzdem noch nach: “Darüber reden wir noch.” Dann wandte er sich an Harry. “Wer? Wie hieß er?”  
“Severus Snape.”  
Jetzt sahen sie erleichtert aus, dann besorgt. “Snape hatte Ärger mit den Boten? Wieso?”  
“Ich hab das nicht ganz mitbekommen. Die meinten, er hätte einen Fehler gemacht und er hat gesagt, er kann nichts für schlechte Zutaten. Mehr weiß ich nicht.”  
“Die sind immer so knauserig…” Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. “Ist Snape okay?”  
“Ich glaub schon. Sein Bauch hat noch weh getan, aber er ist weg gegangen.” Harry musterte die zwei. “Kennt ihr ihn?”  
“Klar. Snape ist nicht gerade unbekannt auf der Straße. Er ist zwar ein Bote, aber er hält sich echt am Rand. Direkt bei fiesen Sachen macht er nicht mit. Er ist eher der Wissenschaftstyp, der im Labor arbeitet.”  
“Stellt er Drogen her?”  
“So ähnlich.” Bill lachte und kaute auf einem Kaugummi herum. “Er ist jedenfalls nett zu Straßenkindern, hilft ab und an mal. Danke, dass du ihn gerettet hast. So viele nette Menschen gibt es nicht auf der Welt. Es ist schön, dass er überlebt hat.”  
“Ich weiß nicht, ob er immer noch lebt”, murmelte Harry. “Die wollten ihn töten.”  
“Nein”, sagte Charlie. “Wenn die einen töten wollen, brechen sie ihm die Beine, damit derjenige nicht mehr weglaufen kann, setzen ihm eine Waffe an den Kopf und schießen ein Magazin leer. Das mit dem Messer war eine Strafaktion. Da er überlebt hat, werden sie ihn wieder aufnehmen. Er ist gut und das wisse die. Die lassen ihn nicht so einfach gehen.”  
“Aber der rothaarige Typ meinte, dass er keine Fehler macht und der wollte ihn töten.”  
Wieder sahen die zwei sich an. “Hatte er einen Sprachfehler?”  
“Ja.” Harry nickte eifrig. “Er hat das S so gezischelt. Wie eine Schlange.”  
Bill seufzte. “Der Typ heißt Fabian Prewett. Er ist unser Onkel. Der Bruder unserer Mutter. Der glaubt zwar, keine Fehler zu machen, aber eigentlich macht er ständig welche. Er ist nicht der Klügste. Und er hat nichts zu melden bei den Boten. Er macht nur, was man ihm sagt.”  
Langsam verstand Harry. “Er macht die Drecksarbeit. Bestrafung für vermasselte Arbeit. Wobei… Severus hat mit einer Stichwunde im Bauch und dem Gesicht nach unten im Wasser gelegen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er überlebt hätte.”  
“So sieht die Strafe aus. Man überlässt es dem Zufall. Severus… Hat er gesagt, du sollst ihn so nennen?”  
Harry nickte. “Ist das schlimm?”  
“Nein. Aber das bietet er nicht vielen an. Er hält immer eine gewisse Distanz, auch wenn er hilft. Einzelgänger durch und durch.”  
“Er kannte Mom und Dad.”  
Charlie lachte leise, aber es klang nicht lustig. “Oh ja, er kennt deinen Vater. Der und seine besten Freunde haben dafür gesorgt, dass Snape von der Schule geflogen ist. Ein Wunder, dass er dir nicht eine rein gehauen hat, so als Vergeltung. Snape ist zu uns Straßenkids meistens nett, aber manchmal kann er etwas unbeherrscht sein.”  
Harry verzog das Gesicht. “Ich bin froh, dass er es nicht getan hat.”  
“Wieso lebst du auf der Straße?”, erkundigte Bill sich und spielte mit seinem Ohrring, an dem eine Art Zahn hing. Irgendwie sah er ein wenig aus wie ein Pirat, fand Harry.   
“Meine Tante und mein Onkel haben mich raus geworfen und ich bin gegangen. Es war unerträglich. Sie waren so fies zu mir und so kalt. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ständig Schläge und Hungern.”  
“Auf der Straße hast du das auch.” Bill sah ihn ernst an. “War es wirklich so schlimm?”  
“Ja. Wirklich. Verratet mich nicht…”  
“Quatsch”, murmelte Charlie. “Bill und ich leben schon seit Jahren auf der Straße. Wir haben unsere Geschwister durch gebracht und die zwei Kleinsten sogar aus ihren Pflegefamilie raus geholt, weil die echt übel waren. Wir verpfeifen niemanden, Harry.”  
Erleichtert seufzte er und sah sich wieder um. “Sind die Rothaarigen alle eure Geschwister?”  
“Nicht alle. Aber viele. Dort drüben, der Typ mit der Zeitung, das ist Percy.” Bill deutete auf einen lesenden Jungen. “Ich bin 19, Charly ist 17, Percy ist 13, Fred und George, die Zwillinge dort drüben, die schon wieder irgendeinen Mist aushecken, sind 11. Und die zwei jüngsten, Ron und Ginny, spielen draußen. Ron ist in deinem Alter. Und Ginny ist ein Jahr jünger.”  
“Wahnsinn… wie habt ihr es geschafft, so viele Kinder durch zu bringen?”  
Die zwei sahen sich an und zogen ihre Jackenärmel hoch. Auch sie trugen das Tattoo der Boten des Todes. “Wir haben uns der Gang angeschlossen und hauptsächlich gedealt. Snape hat uns damals geholfen, dass sie uns gehen lassen haben. Aber wir haben gutes Geld verdient und mittlerweile können alle schnorren und so geht es schon.”  
“Wieso lebt ihr auf der Straße?”, fragte Harry.   
“Weil unsere Eltern von den ehemaligen Todessern gekillt wurden. Wie deine. Und dann wollte man uns trennen. Wir sind abgehauen. Lieber zusammen hier als jeder für sich irgendwo in diesem Land.” Bills Augen funkelten wütend.   
“Verstehe ich voll.” Harry nickte eifrig. “Aber haben eure Eltern euch denn nichts hinterlassen?”  
“Das fragt der Richtige”, sagte Charlie. “Mom und Dad hatten nie viel. Es hätte eh nicht lange gereicht für uns alle. Aber wo ist denn dein Erbe?”  
“Ich habe nichts geerbt.”  
“Dein Dad, James Potter, stammt von einer der reichsten Magierfamilien des Landes ab. Seine Familie ist so tot wie er. Er war der letzte. Er hatte alles geerbt und war stinkreich. Du solltest in einer Villa wohnen, mit Angestellten. Wahrscheinlich haben deine Verwandten das Geld.”  
Harry schüttelte hastig mit dem Kopf. “Nein. Onkel Vernon war mal acht Wochen krank und da war das Geld richtig knapp. Außerdem hätten sie es mir gesagt, wenn sie mein Erbe ausgegeben hätten. Nur um mir weh zu tun.”  
“Tja… dann ist es auch weg, wie bei uns und bei so vielen anderen Widerstandskämpfern.” Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
“Wie meint ihr das?” Harry war froh, hierher gekommen zu sein. Bill war offenbar gern bereit, ihm Dinge zu erklären. Das war toll.   
“Magier haben eine eigene Währung und eine eigene Bank. Gringotts. Gilt als sicherste Bank der Welt”, erklärte Bill ruhig. “Aber am Ende des Krieges, nach dem Krieg besser gesagt, als immer mehr ehemalige Widerstandskämpfer umgebracht wurden, gab es einen Einbruch bei Gringotts. Und die Verliese von allen toten Widerstandskämpfern wurden geplündert. Und darum sind die meisten der Kinder dieser Widerstandskämpfer total arm.”  
“Waren das die Todesser?”  
Die zwei jungen Männer zuckten mit den Schultern. “Wer weiß.”  
“Bin ich auch ein Magier?”, fragte Harry unsicher. “Ich weiß von der ganzen Magiersache erst seit gestern”, erklärte er auf den fragenden Blick der Brüder hin.  
“Dafür trägst du es echt gut”, lobte Bill. Er zog seinen Zauberstab. “Hier, nimm mal.”  
Harry tat es und fühlte wieder die Wärme. “Und jetzt?”  
“Fühlst du was?”  
“Wärme.”  
Bill nahm den Stab wieder an sich. “Du bist ein Magier. Die Zauberstäbe reagieren auf jeden von uns. Nimmt ein Magier sie in die Hand, werden sie kurz warm. So als wollten sie ‘hallo’ sagen. Hättest du dein Geld noch, könntest du nach Hogwarts gehen.”  
“Was ist das?”  
“Die beste Magierschule in Großbritannien. Aber leider auch extrem teuer. Wir haben versucht, das Geld zusammen zu kriegen, wenigstens für ein oder zwei Jahre für die Kleinen. Aber es ist zu viel. Es zu teuer geworden nach dem Krieg.”  
“Schweinerei ist das”, knurrte Charlie. “Unsere Eltern, deine Eltern, so viele von den Kids, die hier sind, alle waren in Hogwarts. Würden unsere Eltern noch leben, wären wir alle dort.”  
“Severus auch? Ich meine, war er auch dort, an dieser Schule? Ist er dort raus geflogen?”  
“Ja. Eineinhalb Jahre war er dort.”   
“Hunger”, rief ein kleines Mädchen und kam auf die Jungs zu gerannt. Sie sah Harry an und strahlte. “Hi, ich bin Ginny.”  
“Hi, ich heiße Harry.”  
“Hi, Harry. Ich habe Hunger.”  
Bill und Charlie lachten leise. “Dann nimm dir was”, sagte Bill.. “Du weißt, wo es ist.”  
Sie rannte zu dem Haufen Lebensmittel, wühlte herum und zog sich eine Tüte Cracker heraus. Damit ging sie zu ihrem Bruder Ron, der jetzt auf einer Matte saß. Gemeinsam aßen die zwei und teilten es mit einem Jungen, der dort mit einem Kopfverband lag.   
“Wer ist der Verletzte?”  
“Das ist Neville Longbottom. Seine Eltern waren auch im Widerstand. Irgendso ein Dreckschwein hat ihm einen Stein über den Schädel gehauen und ihn ausgeraubt. Wir haben ihn in einem U-Bahnhof gefunden. Kein Mensch hat sich um ihn gekümmert.”  
“Straßenkinder übersieht man leicht.” Harry zog die Wasserflasche aus seinem Rucksack hervor und trank.  
Bill lächelte und winkte mit dem Zauberstab. Eine gleiche Flasche landete in seiner Hand. “Snape´s Markenzeichen. Jedes Kind, dem er geholfen hat, hat so eine Flasche.”  
“Ich bin ihm so dankbar. So gute Sachen wie jetzt hatte ich noch nie. Und immer Wasser. Das ist so kostbar.”  
Die zwei nickten. Bill deutete um sich. “Wenn du willst, bleib doch bei uns, Harry. Wir beschützten uns gegenseitig und helfen uns. Wir sind inzwischen über 40 Leute. Ginny ist die Jüngste. Und Tim ist mit der Älteste.”  
Er sah sich um und zögerte. “Ich… weiß nicht… mal sehen.”  
“Wie lange lebst du schon allein?”  
“Dreieinhalb Jahre.”  
Charlie nickte verstehend. “Es ist schwer, sich wieder an Gesellschaft zu gewöhnen. Lass dir Zeit. Wenn du nicht bleiben willst, zwingt dich keiner. Aber wann immer du mal Hilfe brauchst, komm einfach her.”  
Harry war froh, dass die Jungs ihn offenbar verstanden. Er fand es komisch, sich vorzustellen, hier zu leben. Bei den Dursleys war er auch immer irgendwie allein gewesen und auf der Straße auch. Er war jeden Tag herum gelaufen, hatte jeden Tag woanders geschlafen. Jetzt hier mit so vielen Leuten an einem Ort zu sein… es machte ihm Angst. Er wollte das nicht.  
“Woher kriegt man so einen Zauberstab?”  
“Ollivander stellt sie her. Er ist ein Zauberstabmacher in der Winkelgasse. Eine Einkaufsstraße nur für Hexen und Zauberer. Mit 11 kriegt man einen. Normalerweise sind die elend teuer, aber Ollivander gibt sie uns Straßenkindern kostenlos. Er meint immer nur: Wenn ihr älter seid und Geld verdient, könnt ihr immer noch zahlen.”  
“Habt ihr? Gezahlt?”  
Die zwei Jungs nickten. “Das war das Erste, was wir mit dem Geld gemacht haben, was wir mit dem Dealen verdient haben. Wenn zu viele Leute nicht zahlen, wird Ollivander die Zauberstäbe irgendwann nicht mehr rausgeben, denken wir. Und das wäre schlecht für spätere Generationen von Magierkindern. Außerdem sind die Dinger echt kostbar und jeder will einen. Also zahlen die meisten freiwillig, auch wenn sie sonst nicht sehr zuverlässig sind.”  
Harry wollte auch einen Zauberstab. Mit 11... Zwei Jahre noch. Dann konnte er auch zaubern lernen. “Wo kann ich zaubern lernen?”  
“Wenn du willst, können wir dir was beibringen. Magierkinder lernen es untereinander, wenn sie wie wir auf der Straße leben.”  
“Klingt toll.” Er sah sich wieder um. Zwei Jungen kamen zur Tür herein. “Wer sind die?”  
“Die sind auch in deinem Alter. Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas. Seamus´ Mutter war im Widerstand und Deans Vater auch. Beide tot. Seamus’ Dad hat ihn mit sieben in ein Heim gebracht, dort hat er Dean kennen gelernt. Der hat bis er 5 war, bei seiner Mutter gelebt. Die zwei sind dicke Freunde.” Bill erhob sich. “Leute, hört mal kurz her”, sagte er laut und alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. “Das hier ist Harry Potter. Er ist der Sohn von James und Lily und lebt auch schon Jahre auf der Straße. Und er hatte die Ehre Severus Snape den Hintern zu retten und dafür sein Todesserabzeichen bekommen. Seid nett zu ihm. Warum auch immer Snape es ihm gegeben hat, es hat eine Bedeutung.”  
Die Zwillinge pfiffen leise und kamen auf ihn zu. “Können wir mal sehen?”, fragten sie gleichzeitig.   
Harry zeigte es rum. Es wurde erstaunt gemustert. “Trittst du den Boten jetzt bei?”, fragte Seamus neugierig. “Ich dachte, die nehmen keine Kinder auf? Wobei, mit dem Abzeichen nehmen sie dich bestimmt.”  
“Habe ich eigentlich nicht vor. Ich bin eher ein Einzelgänger.”  
“Und viel zu nett für den Verein. Sonst hättest du nicht nachts einen Fremden aus dem Serpentine gefischt.” Bill klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schultern. “Wie gesagt, Harry. Bleib oder geh. Komm wieder, wenn du gehst. Nur, tu mir einen Gefallen. Wenn du weiter ziehst, sag mir Bescheid, nicht dass wir dich suchen.”  
“Kein Thema. Ich bin meist in der Nähe vom Hyde Park.” Er lächelte und ging mit Dean und Seamus mit zu der Matratze, wo Neville lag und einen Cracker von Ginny aß. “Was macht ihr hier so den ganzen Tag?”  
“Spielen, quatschen, betteln. Lernen”, sagte Ron und musterte ihn. “Bill und Charlie bestehen darauf, dass alle, die hier leben, Unterricht bekommen. Sie bringen uns Lesen, Rechnen und Schreiben bei. Kannst du lesen?”  
“Ja, kann ich. Hab ich mir selbst beigebracht. Ich habe mal so ein Kinderbuch gefunden, mit Tasten, die die Buchstaben angesagt haben und ein paar Wörtern auf jeder Seite, die dann mit dem Buchstaben halt angefangen haben.”  
“Wow”, machte Ginny. “Hast du das Buch noch?”  
“Leider nicht. Ich hab es irgendwann mal verloren, als ich nachts durch einen Park geflüchtet bin.” Er grübelte. “Wann ist der Unterricht immer?”  
“Dienstag und Donnerstag von 8 Uhr morgens bis 11 Uhr”, sagte sie stolz.   
Daran teil zu nehmen, wäre wahrscheinlich sinnvoll. Er würde nicht dümmer werden und Wissen war auf jeden Fall gut. “Ich glaube, da mach ich mit. Lesen kann ich zwar halbwegs und ein wenig schreiben, aber rechnen ist nicht meins.”  
“Ich bin da ganz gut”, murmelte Neville schwach. “Sobald ich wieder hoch komme.”  
“Hauptsache, du bist bis Halloween fit”, sagte Harry aufmunternd. Sofort strahlten die Augen der anderen Kinder. “Unser Tag.”  
“Jaaaa”, sagten sie alle gedehnt.   
Er lächelte. Halloween, der Tag der Straßenkinder. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten und würde dieses Mal wohl nicht allein losziehen müssen. So machte es bestimmt noch mehr Spaß. 

Zwei Tage hielt er es bei den anderen aus. Auf seiner Isomatte, in seinem Schlafsack, allein in einer Ecke. Dann musste er raus. Er nahm Bill zur Seite.   
“Bill, ich…”  
“Kein Thema. Geh, Kleiner. Aber pass auf dich auf, Harry. Die Welt da draußen ist gefährlich.”  
Harry lächelte und gab ihm die Hand. “Danke.”  
“Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, Essen oder mal quatschen willst, dann…”  
Er winkte hastig ab. “Ich komme ja regelmäßig vorbei. Du tust so, als wolle ich für immer gehen. Ich würde gern am Unterricht teilnehmen.”  
Bill wirkte erstaunt, dann erfreut. “Das ist gut. Du bist herzlich Willkommen. Wissen ist so wichtig für uns.” Er wirkte kurz ein wenig gedankenverloren. “Komm unbedingt am 18. November her. Da kommt jemand, der richtig guten Unterricht gibt.”  
“Ein Gastlehrer?”, fragte Harry lächelnd.   
“So ähnlich. Er bezahlt uns mit Unterricht.”  
“Wofür?”  
“Dafür, dass wir ihn drei Tage im Monat einsperren und festketten.”  
Verwirrt blickte Harry ihn an. “Muss ich das verstehen?”  
“Du wirst es verstehen.”  
Harry schulterte seinen Rucksack. “Na dann, bis Dienstag.”  
“Bis Dienstag und sei pünktlich. Wer zu spät kommt, muss die Tafel abwischen.”  
Lachend lief er nach draußen, wo die Kids, die in seinem Alter waren, mit einem Ball spielten. Die Zwillinge waren unterwegs, wie so oft und Percy saß in der Sonne und las. Ginny sah ihn an.   
“Gehst du?”  
“Ja”, sagte er und ging zu ihr und den Jungs. “Hier sind mir zu viele Leute. Ich kann das nicht. Aber ich komme zum Unterricht wieder.”  
“Cool”, sagte sie und strahlte ihn an.   
“Sei vorsichtig. Es ist gefährlich so allein”, sagte Neville, der wieder aufstehen durfte und an eine Wand gelehnt dasaß. Er durfte zwar nicht mitspielen, aber zumindest den anderen zusehen.   
“Ich passe auf mich auf. Das habe ich auch die letzten drei Jahre gemacht. Wir sehen uns.”  
Befreit verließ er das Fabrikgelände und lief die paar Kilometer zurück in sein Gebiet. Als er den Hydepark betrat, fühlte er sich besser. Hier kannte er sich aus, hier fühlte er sich Zuhause. Hier kannte er sogar die meisten Leute, die ständig hier waren. Mitarbeiter der Stadt, Penner, ein paar Nutten, alte Leute, die hier spazieren gingen. Es war ein toller Tag und so waren viele da.   
Er setzte sich auf eine Bank und genoss die Sonne. Da er Hunger hatte, wühlt er in seinem Rucksack und zog die Tüte mit den Sandwiches heraus. Irgendwie war die auch verzaubert. Nicht nur, dass jeden Tag ein neues Sandwich drin war, frisch gemacht, sie krümelten auch nicht oder gingen kaputt in dem Rucksack. Er hatte jeden Tag zumindest ein frisches Sandwich und eine immer volle Flasche Wasser. Das war nicht viel, aber verhungern würde er nicht. Und vor allem war es gutes Essen. Halbwegs gesund, hochwertig. Kein Müll.   
Er zog das Buch aus seinem Rucksack, was Percy ihm mitgegeben hatte. Der Junge war ein wenig nervtötend in seiner rechthaberischen Art, aber er wollte jedem Kind um sich herum gern Wissen vermitteln. Und so hatte er Harry ein Buch mitgegeben, welches er mal in einem Mülleimer gefunden hatte. Ein Kinderbuch, was die Geschichte eines sprechenden Balls erzählte.   
Harry las es und lächelte vor sich hin. Momentan lief sein Leben richtig gut. Bis auf die Tatsache halt, dass er auf der Straße lebte.   
“Harry”, riefen plötzlich zwei sehr identische Stimme.   
Er blickte auf und sah die Weasley-Zwillinge auf sich zu kommen. Lächelnd steckte er das Buch weg.  
“Percy hat ihn angesteckt”, sagten die zwei und grinsten sich an. Zum Glück trugen sie unterschiedliche Hosen und so konnte Harry sie meist unterscheiden. Fred liebte Jeans, George konnte sie nicht ausstehen.   
“So viel habe ich nicht zu tun, also kann ich auch lesen.”  
“Hast kein anderes Spielzeug?”, fragten die Jungs ihn.   
“Nein. Ist ein wenig teuer.”  
Jetzt grinsten die Brüder. “Wenn man nicht weiß, wie man ran kommt, ja.”  
Er hatte gesehen, dass die Kids um die Weasleys rum Spielzeug hatten. Teilweise richtig gutes sogar. “Klaut ihr das Zeug?”  
“Nein. Klauen ist doof. Unintelligent”, beklagte sich George. “Wir haben da andere Methoden entwickelt. Willst du mal mitkommen? Wir sind auf dem Weg, ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Bill besorgen. Weißt du, er ist immer für uns da und er macht richtig viele Sachen für uns. Aber er war nie wirklich Kind. Früher hat er Mom und Dad dabei geholfen, uns aufzuziehen und dann hat er es allein gemacht. Wir wollen ihm was richtig Gutes besorgen.”  
“Ich komme mit. Vielleicht kann ich von euch noch was lernen.”  
“Immer”, sagten sie wie aus einem Mund.   
Gemeinsam liefen sie los, bis zu einer riesigen Einkaufsmeile. Hier waren viele Menschen unterwegs. Harry sah sich um und bemerkte, dass Fred und George die die Menschen beobachteten.   
“Was machen wir?”  
“Warten. Was wir machen, sind kleine Betrügereien. Dafür muss man gut vorbereitet sein und ein wenig schauspielern können. Wir suchen ein Elternteil, am besten ein Mann. Mit einem Kind, etwas jünger als wir.”  
“Warum ein Mann?”  
“Die sind hilfloser.”  
Verwirrt schaute Harry ihnen weiter zu, wie sie weiter beobachteten. Plötzlich zeigte Fred auf einen dicklichen Mann mit Halbglatze, der einen Jungen vor sich her schob. Ein quengelnder, dicker Junge. Die zwei erinnerten ihn an seinen Onkel und seinen Cousin.   
Sie waren mit einem Videospiel auf dem Weg zur Kasse.   
“Okay, los. Schlag zu.”  
Harry schaute Fred irritiert an, der von seinem Bruder eine Ohrfeige kassierte. Dann lief er los. “Was war…”  
“Gehört alles zur Show. Setz dich hin und genieße.” George grinste und ließ sich auf einer Bank nieder. Sie saßen ein wenig verdeckt unter einer künstlichen Palme in der Nähe des Eingangs und blickten zu Fred rüber, der sich huschend dem dicken Mann näherte und dann mit gesenktem Kopf hinter ihm her trottete. Ab und an warf er einen Blick auf die Sachen, die es in den Spielzeugladen gab, wo die zwei unterwegs waren.   
An der Kasse stellte er sich hinter die zwei Einkäufer, wartete bis der Vater das Videospiel bezahlt hatte und fing plötzlich an zu schluchzen. Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen über die Augen, bis die tränten und rot aussahen.   
“Er ist so unverschämt gut.” George lachte leise.   
Fred schluchzte herzzerreißend, als die Verkäuferin sich ihm zuwandte. Harry beugte sich nach vorn, weil er hören wollte, was die zwei sprachen. Zum Glück war wenig los in dem Gebäude. Es war früh, die Geschäfte hatten gerade auf gemacht. Nur wenige Kunden waren unterwegs.   
“Warum weinst du denn?”, fragte die Frau fürsorglich.   
“Ich will auch ein Spiel”, schluchzte Fred. “Nie kriege ich was. Immer nur mein kleiner Bruder. Ich möchte doch nur einmal im Leben ein Spielzeug haben”, heulte er lautstark und mehr Leute drehten sich nach ihm um. Jetzt auch der dicke Mann und sein Sohn.   
“Dann frag doch deine Eltern einfach”, riet ihm die nette Verkäuferin.   
In dem Moment sah Fred den dicken Mann an. “Dad, kaufst du mir auch ein Spiel?”, treu sah er ihn an. Der Dicke, der gar nicht wusste, was das sollte, riss Mund und Augen auf. “Bitte, Dad. Ich möchte doch nur einmal auch ein Geschenk und nicht immer nur Ohrfreigen.” Er deutete auf seine dicke, rote Wange.   
“Gleich macht er den größten Fehler”, wisperte George.   
“Wer?”  
“Der Typ. Pass auf…”  
Der dicke Mann sah sich im Laden um, offenbar peinlich berührt von dem Geschrei von Fred. Er hob die Hände, weil ihn einige Leute böse ansahen. “Das… das ist nicht mein Sohn.”  
Fred heulte noch lauter. “Das ist so gemein”, schniefte er. “Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass Mom dir fremd gegangen ist. Wie kannst du nur so gemein sein. Immer kriege ich Schläge und muss im Haus arbeiten. Nie darf ich spielen. Ich möchte doch nur ein Mal im Leben nett behandelt werden.”  
Der unschuldige Mann sah sich entsetzt um, weil die Leute ihn noch finsterer anschauten. Er wollte gehen, aber eine ältere Frau hielt ihn fest. “Sie können doch nicht einfach gehen und ihn hierlassen. Er ist Ihr Sohn. Sie haben eine Verantwortung.”  
“Ich habe noch nie ein Geschenk bekommen. Nicht zum Geburtstag und nicht zu diesem anderen Tag mit den Tannenbäumen und dem roten dicken Mann. Da muss ich immer in den Keller”, log Fred heulend weiter.   
“Wie können Sie nur”, sagte die Verkäuferin empört. Sie öffnete eine Glasvitrine und nahm eine Packung raus. “Hier mein Kleiner. Da sind sogar zwei Spiele dabei. Und Batterien. Das kostet auch nur 300 Pfund.” Sie starrte den Dicken böse an, der… tatsächlich seine Kreditkarte zückte, nur um dem Spektakel zu entkommen.   
Fred drückte das Spiel an seine Brust. George zog Harry hoch. “Komm, wir müssen weg. Los.”  
Sie verließen die Ladenpassage und warteten auf einem Hinterhof, wo einige Minuten später Fred grinsend angeschlendert kam und das Spiel hochhielt. “Ich bin der Beste.”  
“300 Pfund. Wahnsinn. Okay, du liegst vorn.” George besah sich die Verpackung. “Wahnsinn. Ein Gameboy. Und zwei Spiele.”  
Harry lachte leise vor sich hin. “Der arme Kerl.”  
“Pah. Reicher Typ, sonst hätte er nie gezahlt. Ihm war es wichtiger, weg zu kommen, als die Situation aufzuklären. Soll er doch froh sein, dass er seine gute Tat für dieses Jahr hinter sich gebracht hat.”   
Die zwei verschwanden lachend und Harry grübelt, wo er die Nacht verbringen konnte. Dabei grinste er die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Fred hatte echt schauspielerisches Talent. Er würde sowas nicht bringen. Dafür war er zu unbegabt.

Harry hatte noch nicht lange geschlafen, als er schnelle Schritte um die Ecke kommen hörte, an der hockte. Über ihm war ein überhängendes Dach und so hatte er ein wenig Schutz vor dem Regenschauer, der ihn bei seiner Nachtlagersuche überrascht hatte. Er hatte beschlossen, die Nacht hier zu verbringen, doch leider war es ziemlich unruhig.   
Er kauerte sich in den Schatten, hörte Männerstimmen rufen. Die Schritte kamen schnell näher und im nächsten Moment kam eine dunkle Gestalt um die Ecke. Allerdings so dicht an der Wand entlang, dass die Person über ihn stolperte und fiel.   
Harry schrie kurz erschrocken auf, als er neben sich einen leisen Fluch hörte. Die Stimme kannte er. “Severus?”, fragte er unsicher.   
Der rappelte sich auf, hielt sich die Hand, auf die er gefallen war und blickte ihn an. “Harry Potter. Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen, aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit zum Reden.”  
“Sucht ihn”, bellte eine Stimme durch die Nacht.   
“Merke ich. Kann ich dir helfen?” Er einem Magier helfen.   
Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf, doch dann hielt er kurz inne. “Vielleicht doch. Mach den Rucksack auf.” Er ließ ein Paket, was er getragen hatte, rein fallen. “Wir treffen uns nächsten Freitag 13 Uhr beim Dougie´s. Kennst du den Laden?”  
“Sicher.” Das war ein Imbiss, der bei Straßenkindern beliebt war. Er war billig. Richtig billig.   
“Gut. Bis dann. Und wenn´s geht, schick die Bullen in eine falsche Richtung.” Damit rannte er weiter und verschwand in der Nacht. Harry hörte eine Art leisen Knall, dann war es auf der Seite ruhig, wo Severus verschwunden war.   
Dafür kamen auf der anderen Seite Schritte in seine Richtung. Drei Männer kamen vorsichtig um die Ecke, Zauberstäbe in den Händen. Sie sahen ihn an, zogen ihn ins Licht einer dreckigen Lampe.   
“Wo ist er?”, fragte einer von ihnen. “Wo ist der Mann, der hier gerade lang gelaufen ist?”  
Harry hob die Hand und deutete zwischen zwei Häusern hindurch. “Er ist da lang.”  
Der Typ nahm den Rucksack und schüttelte ihn kurz, dann gab er ihn Harry zurück. “Verschwinde hier. In der Nähe ist ein Kinderheim.”  
“Brauch ich nicht”, sagte er und setzte den Rucksack wieder auf seinen Rücken. “Ich bin schon 18.” Damit ging er. Die Männer lachten und liefen in die Richtung, die Harry ihnen gezeigt hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dank der Gang um die Weasleys lernt Harry es, sich wie ein normales Kind zu fühlen. Auch wenn er immer noch seinen eigenen Weg geht, ist er nicht mehr ganz allein.

Kapitel 4: Halloween

Die erste neue Woche verging. Neu für Harry. Er hatte jetzt zwei Mal die Woche Unterricht. Bill und Charlie brachten ihren Geschwistern und den anderen Kindern das Lesen und Schreiben bei und die Zahlen. Harry merkte, wie wenig er wirklich konnte und lernte umso eifriger.   
“Harry, du könntest besser schreiben, wenn du den Rucksack mal für eine Minute loslässt. Du hast doch letztes Mal nicht so daran geklammert.” Bill sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an.   
Er grübelte. “Severus ist vor ein paar Tagen über mich gestolpert. Magier haben ihn verfolgt. Magier in schwarzen Sachen, mit langen Mänteln. Er gab mir was, ich soll darauf aufpassen.” Er presste den Rucksack noch ein wenig mehr an sich.   
Bill nickte. “Dann pass gut drauf auf. Es ist nicht ungefährlich, was du da machst.”  
“Ich… mag ihn. Ich möchte ihm gern helfen. Wer waren die Magier?”  
“Auroren. Sie sind Magierpolizisten. Sie jagen Magier, die gegen das Gesetz verstoßen. Die Polizei der Muggel ist uns unterlegen, darum gibt es die Auroren.” Charlie lächelte leicht. “Machen wir Schluss für heute.”  
“Wann kriegen wir unsere Kostüme?”, fragte Ginny.   
Bill verzog das Gesicht. “Charlie und ich holen sie am Samstag.”  
“Ich gehe mit”, sagte Percy ruhig.  
“Percy…”  
“Ich gehe mit, Bill”, sagte der Junge jetzt ein wenig fester. “Wir sind eine Familie. Du musst nicht immer alles allein machen.”  
Der junge Mann seufzte. “Okay. Du kannst mitkommen.” Er sah nicht so aus, als sei er einverstanden.   
“Wo holt ihr die?”  
“Bei Costington´s. Der Schneider hilft Straßenkindern, wenn wir ihn bezahlen.” Charlie wischte die Tafel ab, die die Gruppe wer weiß woher hatte. “Das ist in der Brynston Street. Du kennst sie sicher.”  
“Ja, klar. Da hat euer Onkel Severus niedergestochen. Ich gehe mit. Ich kann euch tragen helfen. Hier, mit dem Rucksack.”

Punkt 13 Uhr am Freitag saß Harry bei Dougie´s und wartete. Severus kam die Straße entlang geschlendert, sah sich dabei immer mal um. Als er am Imbiss angekommen war, holte er zwei Burger mit Pommes und zwei Colas und brachte alles zu Harrys Tisch. Er schob ihm das Essen hin.   
Harry gab ihm den Rucksack unter dem Tisch. “Ich habe gut aufgepasst. Geht es Ihnen gut?”  
“Sicher. Der Tag, wo Auroren mich fangen, existiert nicht.” Er grinste ein wenig überheblich. “Auroren sind…”  
“Ich weiß. Magierpolizisten”, sagte er leise. “Bill hat es mir erzählt.”  
“Bill Weasley? Du hast Kontakt zu ihm?”  
“Ja. Ich gehe zu seinem Unterricht.”  
“Gute Idee. Bildung ist wichtig.” Er fing an zu essen. “Iss. Ich gehe gleich weg. Den Rucksack kriegst du morgen wieder. Ist das okay? Kommst du die Nacht so klar?”  
Harry lachte. “Ich bin dreieinhalb Jahre so klar gekommen. Severus, danke. Sie haben mir echt geholfen.”  
“Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, Kleiner. Ich schulde dir was. Wenn man es genau nimmt, hast du mir schon zwei Mal das Leben gerettet. Wenn die mich in der Nacht mit dem Ding erwischt hätten… Nicht gut.” Er verzog das Gesicht.   
“Ding?”  
“Eine spezielle Uhr. Schmuggelware. Der zweite Boss der Boten wollte sie und ich hab sie von einer anderen Gang geklaut.” Er grinste stolz.   
“Also sind Sie wieder bei den Boten?”, erkundigte Harry sich. Er sah das Nicken. “Dann haben die Ihnen Ihren Fehler vergeben?”  
“Ich habe keinen Fehler gemacht. Ihre Materialien waren minderwertig. Aber das muss dich nicht interessieren. Bei den Boten ist man drin oder draußen. Und wenn man einmal drin war, heißt draußen tot. Sehr tot.”  
Harry schlang seine Pommes hinter. “Aber Bill und Charlie waren auch mal drin und sind jetzt draußen.”  
“Nein. Sie sind drin. Nur lässt man sie im Moment in Ruhe, damit sie sich um ihre Geschwister und die anderen Kids kümmern. Zu viele Straßenkinder, die allein versuchen zu überleben, ist nicht gut. Zu viel Ärger, zu viel Chaos. Darum lässt man sie momentan machen. Aber wenn die Gang an sie heran tritt und etwas fordert, dann müssen die zwei springen, sonst sind sie tot. Und ihren Geschwistern würde das nicht gut bekommen.”  
Verstehend nickte er. “Sie sind nett.”  
“Ja. Halte dich ein wenig an sie. Wieso wohnst du nicht bei ihnen?”  
“Zu viele Leute. Das ist nicht meins.”  
Über die schmalen Lippen zuckte ein Lächeln. “Das kenne ich”, gab der Mann zu. “Ich bin auch lieber allein.” Er trank von der Cola und blickte sich wieder um. “Morgen ist es hier zu voll. Wo können wir uns treffen?”, grübelte er.   
“Vielleicht bei Costington´s? In der Gasse.” Ein wenig erschrocken nahm er den ärgerlichen Blick des Mannes wahr. “Was?”  
“Was willst du von diesem Typen?”, fragte der Mann und klang wütend.  
“Bill will Kostüme holen für seine Geschwister für Halloween. Er meinte, der Mann hilft Straßenkindern.”  
Severus verzog das Gesicht. “Ja, aber er lässt sich gut bezahlen. Wenn ich dir einen guten Rat geben darf, Harry, halte dich von ihm fern.” Er aß noch den Rest seiner Mahlzeit und stand dann auf. “Wir sehen uns morgen. Ich bin den ganzen Tag dort, wo du mich das erste Mal gesehen hast. Klopfe einfach an die Tür und sage, dass du mich sprechen willst. Zeig ihnen das Amulett. Dann holen sie mich.”  
“Okay”, sagte er und sah ihm nach, wie er verschwand. Harry blieb sitzen und aß sein Essen fertig. Bis er morgen seinen Rucksack wieder hatte, würde es das letzte sein. Er hatte keine Lust, heute noch mehr zu suchen und bis morgen würde er schon nicht verhungern. Er grübelte, ob er bei den Weasleys schlafen sollte. Ohne seinen Rucksack fühlte er sich so hilflos. 

Er hatte nicht bei den Weasleys geschlafen, war am Morgen aber zeitig zu ihnen gegangen. Bill stand vor der Tür, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Augen geschlossen.   
“Morgen”, grüßte Harry.   
“Morgen, Harry. Alles klar? Wo ist dein Rucksack?”  
“Severus hat ihn. Ich hole ihn mir gleich mit ab, wenn wir bei dem Schneider waren. Habt ihr schon gefrühstückt?”  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. “Machen wir nachher. Gehen wir.”  
Sie liefen die dreiviertel Stunde und erreichten die Gasse, die Harry seit jener bewussten Nacht nicht mehr betreten hatte. Dieses Mal liefen sie von einer Seite rein, wo Harry noch nie gewesen war. Er war immer von der Hyde Park Seite gekommen und nie so weit vorgedrungen. Neugierig sah er sich um und folgte den Weasleys.   
Sie erreichten den Hintereingang des Sachenladens Costington´s. Bill atmete tief durch und klopfte. Er sah seine Begleiter an. “Verzieht euch. Los. Nimm Percy und Harry und versteck sie.”  
Charlie nickte und zog sie hinter einen Container. Die Tür ging auf. “Ah, Bill. Schön dich zu sehen”, näselte eine unangenehme Stimme. “Holst du die Sachen für deine Geschwister ab?”  
“Ja”, antwortete der junge Mann tonlos.   
“Komm rein. Komm.” Die Tür schlug zu.   
Harry erhob sich. “Ich gehe meinen Rucksack holen.” Er lief zu der Tür und klopfte unsicher. Normalerweise würde er sich das nicht trauen, aber er vertraute Severus. Ein bulliger Mann mit Glatze und einer fiesen Narbe im Gesicht öffnete ihm und musterte ihn irritiert. Auch er wusste, dass Straßenkinder hier nicht einfach klopften. “Ich möchte bitte mit Severus Snape sprechen. Er hat mich her bestellt.”  
“Hat er das? Warum sollte Snape das tun?”  
Harry holte das Amulett unter seinem Pullover hervor. “Er hat es getan.”  
Der Typ Marke Türsteher nickte leicht und die Tür schlug wieder zu. Ein paar Minuten vergingen. Die Häuser mussten da unten ziemlich groß sein.   
“Harry”, sagte Severus und schob sich nach draußen. Er reichte ihm den Rucksack. “Hier und danke. Dass die Lieferung geklappt hat, hat mir eine Menge Pluspunkte gebracht.” Er lächelte zufrieden und blickte die Straße runter, wo die verbliebenen zwei Weasleys standen. Langsam ging er zu ihnen und Harry folgte ihm.   
“Geht es Ihnen gut?”, fragte Harry unsicher.   
“Super. Und dir?”  
“Ganz gut. Nur ohne den Rucksack habe ich mich letzte Nacht echt einsam und hilflos gefühlt. Echt unangenehm.”  
“Glaube ich dir, Kleiner. Umso mehr danke ich dir.”  
“Kein Thema. Es hat Spaß gemacht, zu helfen.”  
Severus ballte die Faust und schlug damit leicht gegen die von Charlie. Ebenso begrüßte er Percy. “Hallo, ihr zwei. Ist er drin?”  
“Ja”, murmelte Charlie leise und schaute sich um.   
“Keine Angst, dauert nur fünf Minuten.” Severus lehnte sich gegen die Mauer und wartete mit.   
Harry verstand die komische Stimmung hier nicht. Es war doch schön, dass sie hier Kostüme bekamen, umsonst. Fast umsonst. Was immer der Typ verlangte, viel zahlen konnte ein Straßenkind nicht. Das musste der Schneider doch wissen.   
Als Bill ein paar Minuten später aus der Tür kam, mit verkniffenem Gesicht und leicht gesenktem Kopf, hatte Harry das ungute Gefühl, mal wieder nicht zu kapieren, was hier abging. So ging es ihm manchmal. Er war halt ein dummes Kind und hatte noch keinen Durchblick.   
“Geben Sie mir die Sachen”, knurrte Bill leise.   
“Hier.” Der Schneider grinste und drückte ihm ein paar Plastiktüten mit Kostümen in die Arme.   
Bill zählte sie durch. “Da fehlen zwei.”  
“Ach komm. Teil die Sachen auf, dann geht es schon.”  
“Wir hatten eine Abmachung und ich habe bezahlt.”  
“Hör auf, rumzuheulen, du kleine Kanalratte. Was willst du machen?” Er stieß ihn leicht gegen die Schulter und wollte die Tür zuziehen.   
Severus legte seine Finger darum und hielt sie fest. “Deryl… bescheißen wir etwa Mitglieder der Gang? Das sehen meine Bosse nicht so gern, auch wenn der Junge nur ein Teilzeitmitglied ist.”  
Der Schneider verzog das Gesicht, schaute Bill kurz an und griff dann zur Seite in einen Karton. “Hier. Ich sag meinem Boss, die zwei waren kaputt und jetzt hau ab. Bis nächstes Jahr, Kleiner.”  
Bill schluckte, drückte Harry die Sachen in den Arm und rannte zu einem Mülleimer. Er riss den Deckel runter und übergab sich. Charlie trat neben ihn, fasste vorsichtig seine langen Haare zusammen, die nicht in dem Pferdeschwanzgummi steckten und hielt sie fest. Mit der Hand glitt er über den Nacken seines Bruders.   
Severus half Harry dabei, die Sachen im Rucksack zu verstauen. “Sieht nach einem schönen Halloweentag aus.”  
“Ja”, murmelte Harry irritiert, schaute weiter zu Bill und seinen Geschwistern rüber, die leise miteinander sprachen. Charlie zog seinen älteren Bruder in den Arm und bedankte sich bei ihm.   
“Ist für die Kleinen”, hauchte Bill. “Ich weiß nur nicht, wie viele Jahre der mir noch glaubt, dass ich 16 bin.”  
“Ein paar hoffentlich noch.” Charlie lächelte leicht. “Vielleicht sollten wir doch mal nähen lernen.”  
“Wäre vielleicht gut.”  
Percy, der sich sonst eher zurückhaltend zeigte, umarmte seinen Bruder ebenfalls und bedankte sich leise bei ihm. “Du musst das nicht machen. Wenn die anderen das wüssten…”  
“Darum dürfen sie es nicht erfahren. Noch nicht. Ich wünschte, du wärst ein wenig blöder und wüsstest es auch nicht.”  
“Warum?”, fragte Percy. “Wüsste ich es nicht, würde ich nicht so zu dir aufsehen.”  
Severus trat neben Bill und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. Er drückte ihm etwas in die Hand und zog ihn ein Stück mit sich mit. “Lern nähen. Es ist besser als das. Vergiss den Typen. Geh zu deinen Geschwistern, schau ihnen zu, wie sie die Kostüme auspacken, schau ihrer Freude zu. Dann weißt du, warum du dir das antust.”  
Bill nickte leicht. “Danke.” Er klemmte sich die Zigarette, die Severus ihm gegeben hatte, zwischen die Lippen und entzündete sie mit einem kleinen Zauber. “Ich muss zurück, sonst machen Fred und George nur Blödsinn.”  
Severus nickte ihm zu, ließ ihn los und ging wieder zur Tür zu dem Geschäft, wo Harry ihn raus geholt hatte. Kurz trafen sich ihre Augen. “Wir sehen uns”, sagte er und verschwand.   
“Wie meinte er das denn?” Harry war verwirrt.   
“Irgendwie lebt er auch auf der Straße, auch wenn er eine Wohnung hat. Man sieht sich immer mal wieder.” Charlie winkte ihm zu. “Los, komm. Wir wollen mal schauen, womit wir den Kleinen dieses Jahr eine Freude machen können.”

Gemeinsam waren sie zurück gelaufen. Harry hatte bemerkt, dass die Zigarette keine Zigarette war, sondern ein Joint. Bill kam so wieder ein wenig runter und hatte bessere Laune, als sie am Ziel waren. Harry packte die Kostüme aus. Es waren 15 Stück. Und ein paar Schminkfarben.   
Bill verteilte sie an die jüngsten Kinder in seiner Obhut und auch Harry bekam eines ab. Er wollte ablehnen, aber der junge Mann bestand darauf. “Dein Kostüm ‘Straßenkind’ zieht nicht mehr. Du hast zu gute Sachen dafür.”  
Also nahm Harry es schließlich und probierte es auch gleich an. Es war ein Robin Hood Kostüm. Er kannte den Dieb, der Reiche bestahl und armen Menschen etwas gab, von Erzählungen. Manchmal hatte er zuhören können, wenn Petunia Dudley Geschichten erzählt hatte. Heimlich. Natürlich war es verboten gewesen, aber hier war ihre schrille, alles durchdringende Stimme, mal gut gewesen.   
“Du brauchst noch eine Feder für deinen Hut”, sagte Ginny. “Im Park gibt es doch Fasane und Pfauen. Vielleicht findest du bis Freitag eine.”  
Harry nickte. “Ich suche mal.”

So verging die nächste Woche. Unterricht, Feder suchen, Unterricht. Harry fühlte sich mittlerweile in dieser Gemeinschaft wohl. Er hatte Menschen, die sich ein wenig um ihn kümmert, sich immer mal erkundigten, wie es ihm ging und ob er was brauchte. Er spielte manchmal mit den anderen Kindern und lachte sogar mit ihnen. Auch wenn er immer noch sein eigens Ding machte, entwickelt sich eine lose Freundschaft zu Neville, Ron, Ginny, Dean und Seamus. Und echte Anerkennung und Respekt gegenüber Bill. Er bekam immer wieder mit, wie der Mann Streitigkeiten schlichtete, Wunden versorgte, Versorgungspläne aufstellte und seine kleine Gruppe einteilte, um Geld oder Essen zu besorgen, ohne dabei einen von ihnen zu überfordern. Er schuf für seine Geschwister und die anderen Kinder in seiner Obhut ein Heim. Und das mit gerade einmal 19 Jahren.   
Grübelnd lief er durch die Straßen. Es war Mittag. Er wollte sich später mit den Weasleys treffen. Jetzt war es noch zu früh. Im Hellem sammelten noch keine Kinder Süßigkeiten. Oder nur ganz kleine. Dank Ginny konnten sie früher los. Sie war 8 Jahre alt und zierlich. Sie sah niedlich aus und das würde bei vielen Hausfrauen und älteren Omis gut wirken.   
Sein Magen knurrte. Er war eine Straße vom Dougie´s entfernt. In einer öffentlichen Toilette hatte er einen Geldbeutel gefunden. Den Ausweis hatte er sichtbar in einem Laden fallen lassen. Man würde ihn dem Besitzer hoffentlich zurück geben. Aber das Geld hatte er mitgenommen. Immerhin 32 Pfund und 47 Pennys. Vielleicht sollte er sich davon ein gutes Essen gönnen.   
Gut gelaunt lief er jetzt weiter zu seinem Lieblingsimbiss und staunte. An einem der Tische in dem eisenbahnwaggonförmigen Imbiss mit den großen vorzeltartigen Plastikwänden saß Severus an einem der Tische. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand ein Teller mit Pommes. Aber er aß nicht.   
Harry betrat den Laden und ging zu ihm. “Hi, Severus.”  
“Hi, Harry”, sagte er und zuckte leicht zusammen. Dann lächelte er. “So schnell sieht man sich wieder.”  
“Ja, was für ein Zufall.”  
Der Mann schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. “Nein, es ist kein Zufall. Ich bin mit Absicht hier.”  
Verwirrt schaute er ihm nach, als er zum Tresen ging, eine Portion paniertes Fischfilet, Pommes und Salat und eine Cola holte und es auf den Platz ihm gegenüber hinstellte. Dann ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Platz vor seine Pommes fallen.   
“Setz dich.”  
“Ist das für mich?”, fragte Harry immer noch verwirrt.   
“Siehst du hier noch jemanden?”  
“Ähm… nein…”  
“Dann setz sich endlich. Du verbreitest Unruhe und das mag ich nicht beim Essen.”  
“Sie haben nicht gegessen, als ich gekommen bin. Sie haben Ihr Essen angestarrt.”  
“Ich habe gewartet.”  
Er wurde nicht schlau aus dem Typen. “Auf wen?”  
“Wer weiß. Wer so vorbei kommt an einem Freitag Mittag um 13 Uhr.” Er lächelte leicht und aß jetzt.   
Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, nahm den Rucksack von seinen Schultern und setzte sich. Er kroch mit einem Bein durch einen der Trageriemen, damit niemand den Rucksack einfach so schnell wegnehmen konnte und setzte sich.   
Severus hatte auf ihn gewartet? Weil sie letzte Woche auch zusammen zu Mittag gegessen hatten? Freitags 13 Uhr bei Dougie´s… Er lächelte leicht und nahm sich eine der Pommes.   
“Wie war deine Woche?”, fragte der Mann.   
“Okay. So wie immer. Neville hat angefangen, mir Mathe beizubringen. Er hat das von seiner Oma gelernt und in der Schule, bevor sie vor einem Jahr gestorben ist und er dann in ein Heim sollte. Aber dort waren die richtig übel. So eine Jungsgang hat ihn immer wieder zusammengeschlagen und dann ist er irgendwann aus dem Krankenhaus abgehauen. Er ist gut in Mathe.” Harry kostete den Fisch. Er war gut. “Er sollte auf eine Schule gehen.”  
“Das solltet ihr alle”, sagte Snape ruhig. “Ihr seid alle nicht dumm. Ihr gehört nicht auf die Straße.”  
“Warum leben wir dann dort?”, fragte er leise.   
“Weil die Magiergesellschaft andere Gesetze und Regeln hat. Magierkinder sind wehrhafter, denkt man. Darum seid ihr weniger geschützt. Wenn ihr weglauft, nimmt man einfach an, dass ihr euch schon wehren könnt. Dass ihr klar kommt. Darum sucht man nicht krampfhaft nach euch. Wenn da niemand mehr ist, der euch wirklich sucht und die Polizei dazu anhält, euch zu finden, dann verschwindet ihr einfach aus dem System.”  
“Als wären wir nicht da?”  
“Ja”, sagte er ruhig.  
Harry zögerte, dann stellte er die Frage, die ihm schon länger auf der Seele brannte, doch. “Wann sind Sie aus dem System verschwunden?”  
Severus hielt kurz inne, bevor er weiteraß. Er sprach leise, ohne den Kopf zu heben und ziemlich schnell. “Nachdem dein Dad und seine Freunde in der Schule einen üblen Streich gespielt hatten, bei dem zwei Lehrer verletzt wurden, hängten sie es mir an, weil sie nicht fliegen wollten. Ich denke nicht, dass sie wussten, was das für mich bedeutete, aber ich flog von der Schule. Nach Hause konnte ich nicht und so fuhr ich mit dem Hogwartsexpress bis nach London. Er fährt immer von London nach Hogwarts und zurück. Nur die Strecke, nur die zwei Haltestellen. Als ich am Bahnhof ausstieg, war ich obdachlos und auf mich allein gestellt. Das war im Dezember 1972. Wenige Wochen bevor ich 13 geworden bin. Und jetzt will ich nicht mehr darüber reden.”  
“Okay”, wisperte er. “Es tut mir leid.”  
“Deine Neugier ist normal”, brummte er.   
“Das weiß ich. Das tut mir nicht leid. Aber es tut mir leid, was Dad getan hat. Was immer es war, er hätte es nicht tun dürfen oder dazu stehen müssen.”  
“Ja. Aber er kam aus reichem Haus. Er hat damals noch gedacht, allen Kindern geht es so gut wie ihm. Er wäre entsetzt, wenn er wüsste, dass sein Sohn auf der Straße lebt, seit er 5 ist.”  
“Und er wäre wohl extrem schwer beeindruckt, wenn er wüsste, dass ausgerechnet Sie mir helfen. Da müsste er sich extrem schämen, was für ein Arsch er war.”  
Severus lachte leise und schaute jetzt doch nach oben. “Das war er. Und vielleicht würde er das. Aber er kann es nicht mehr.” Er deutete auf den Teller. “Iss. Fisch ist gesund. Du brauchst gesunde Sachen.”

Als die Sonne anfing, über London zu sinken, rannte Harry zum Unterschlupf der Weasleys und zog sein Kostüm an. Er hatte wirklich eine Fasanenfeder gefunden, die gut an seinen Hut passte.   
“Haltet alle mal still”, sagte Bill, der richtig gute Laune hatte. Klar, alle Kids waren total hibbelig und strahlten um die Wette. Das machte ihn glücklich. Einen nach dem anderen belegte er mit einem Zauber, der ihre dünnen Kostüme magisch verstärkte, so dass sie für ein paar Sekunden nicht frieren würden. Leider war der Zauber superanstrengend und hielt nur wenige Stunden, sonst könnte man ihn wunderbar für alle Sachen in der kalten Jahreszeit benutzen.   
Er seufzte erschöpft, als er fertig war. Charlie stützte ihn und half ihm zu einem Stuhl, wo er sich ein paar Minuten hinsetzte. “Bleibt zusammen”, sagte er zu den Kindern. “Ihr müsst nicht Händchenhalten, aber bleibt in Sichtweite. Geht nicht alle zu einem Haus, teilt euch auf. So könnt ihr mehr abstauben. Kommen zu viele Kinder, werden die Leute knauserig, weil sie Angst haben, dass ihnen die Süßigkeiten ausgehen. Erzählt traurige Geschichten, dass ihr noch nicht viel bekommen habt. Eure Tüten sind verhext. Die sehen immer ziemlich leer aus.”  
Harry fühlte sich… eigentlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich als Kind. Man sagte ihm, was er tun sollte. Er trug normale Sachen, tat normale Dinge. Er war mit anderen Kindern dabei, etwas Kindernormales zu tun. Strahlend blickte er zu den Brüdern rüber, die kurz über einer Stadtkarte hingen.   
“Wir haben einige Gegenden auskundschaftet, eher in den Außenbezirken. Blocks klingen zwar gut, aber das Treppensteigen schlaucht und Fahrstuhlfahren dauert viel zu lange. Von einem Haus zum anderen laufen, das geht viel schneller. Außerdem sind Leute mit Häusern meist wohlhabender. Und in den Außenbezirken sind nicht so viele Kinder unterwegs. Wir laufen jetzt zur U-Bahn und fahren hoch nach Enfield.”  
Harry staunte. Enfield war der nördlichste Stadtteil von London. Das war weit draußen. “Und das lohnt sich?”  
“Absolut. Da ist eine schöne Wohngegend. Versuchen wir es. Später, wenn wir dort durch sind, können wir ja hier in der City noch ein wenig abgrasen.”  
Begeistert redend und lachend zogen sie los. Neville, der in einem Mumienkostüm steckte, was seinen Kopfverband ein wenig versteckte, den er immer noch tragen musste, lief neben Harry her.   
Er hielt ihm einen Keks hin. “Hast du Hunger? Magst du?”  
“Ich hab gut zu Mittag gegessen. Danke, Neville, iss ihn selbst.”  
“Glück gehabt beim Schnorren?”, fragte Fred.   
“Nee, ich habe Severus getroffen. Bei Dougie´s. Und er hat mich eingeladen.”  
“Hast du ein Glück, dass der dich mag. Snape ist sonst jemand, der zwar mal hilft, aber sonst eher sein Ding macht.”  
“Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn dabei gestört habe. Was immer er gemacht hat. Vielleicht hatte er Mittagspause.”  
Die Zwillinge lachten leise. “Du hast trotzdem Glück. Von Snape kann man richtig was lernen.”  
“Ich weiß. Habe ich gemerkt. Bill”, rief er. Der wandte sich ihm zu und lief rückwärts. “Weißt du, warum Severus nach dem Rauswurf in Hogwarts nicht heim konnte?”  
“Muss mit seinem Vater zu tun haben. Ich hab gehört, der sitzt im Knast wegen Kindesmisshandlung oder sowas und da Snape keine Geschwister hat, hat er seinen alten Herrn da wohl rein gebracht.”  
“Aber wenn der im Knast war, hätte er doch heim gekonnt…”  
“Der ist erst ein paar Jahre drin. Snape hat ihn wohl erst als Erwachsener angezeigt.” Bill zuckte mit den Schultern. “Du solltest nicht den Fehler machen, ihn danach zu fragen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mit einem Kind darüber reden will.”  
“Nein, will er nicht. Ich hab ihn heute Mittag getroffen.”  
Der junge Mann lachte leise. “Trefft ihr euch jetzt jeden Freitag zum Mittagessen?”  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. “Solange er nichts dagegen hat und zahlt… warum nicht?” Dass er aus ganz anderen Gründen gern mit dem Mann zusammen war, wollte er nicht sagen. Er mochte ihn einfach. Es war toll, mit ihm zu reden. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Nicht bei einem Erwachsenen und nicht bei einem Gleichaltrigen.   
Während sie mit der U-Bahn hoch in den Norden Londons fuhren, grübelte Harry. Ob das wohl wirklich so war? Würden sie sich jetzt regelmäßig zum Essen treffen? Es wäre cool. Dann hätte er endlich etwas, worauf er sich jeden Tag freuen konnte.   
Die Bahn flitzte durch Tunnel und Röhren, vorbei an Bahnhöfen, wo sie kurz hielten. Leute stiegen ein und aus, einige Kindergruppen waren dabei, viele in Kostümen, alle in Begleitung älterer Kinder oder Erwachsener. Zwei Frauen begutachteten die Kostüme der Kinder und redeten mit Fred und George. Harry war verblüfft. Er und die anderen fielen auf. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nahmen die Londoner von ihm Notiz. Er blickte auf das Ticket für die U-Bahn. Zum ersten Mal hatte er ein Ticket in der Hand. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich als Mensch und nicht als Straßenkind. Und wurde offenbar auch so wahr genommen.   
Als sie in Enfield angekommen waren, führte Bill die Gruppe durch einen kleinen Park und in ein Wohnviertel mit verschiedenen Straßen. Es gab hier überall ein- oder zweistöckige Häuser, viele mit gruseliger Deko, die die Hausbewohner viel Geld gekostet hatte. Hoffentlich hatten sie auch ein wenig Schokolade gekauft für bettelnde Kinder.   
“Bildet Zweiergruppen und dann nimmt jedes Team eine Straße. Charlie und ich bleiben hier. Ihr lauft die Straße auf einer Seite hoch bis zum Ende und kommt dann wieder zurück auf der anderen Seite. Lauft zügig, sammelt gut. Ihr wisst, Süßigkeiten haben kein kurzes Verfallsdatum. Das landet selten in Containern und ist darum für uns selten zu finden.”  
“Gehst du mit mir?”, fragte Neville unsicher.   
“Klar. Komm.” Sie liefen die Straße hoch, die Bill ihnen zuwies und klingelten direkt am ersten Haus. “Süßes sonst gibt´s Saures”, riefen sie fröhlich und hielten ihre Tüten auf.   
“Hach wie niedlich”, sagte die alte Dame, die mit einer Schüssel Süßigkeiten vor ihnen stand. “Robin Hood und eine Mumie.” Sie warf ihnen ein paar Bonbons in die Tüten. “Ihr habt noch nicht viel gesammelt”, stellte sie fest und warf noch mehr rein.   
“Wir können nicht so schnell, mein Freund hat eine Kopfverletzung und darf nicht schnell laufen”, sagte Harry spontan. “Aber zumindest passt es zum Kostüm.”  
“Ach herrje, armer Junge”, sagte sie und warf Neville noch zwei Schokoriegel in die Tüte. Harry bekam ebenfalls zwei. “Viel Spaß noch beim Sammeln.”  
“Danke, Madam”, sagten sie und liefen weiter.   
“Harry, du kannst doch nicht einfach die Leute anlügen.”  
“Du hast eine Kopfverletzung, du darfst nicht rennen. Warum soll ich das nicht erzählen? Komm weiter.” Vielleicht hatte er ja doch schauspielerisches Talent.   
34 Häuser gab es auf jeder Seite der Straße. Mittlerweile wusste Harry nach ein wenig Rechnen und dank Nevilles Hilfe, dass das zusammen 68 Häuser waren. In vier Häusern war niemand Zuhause, beim Rest hatten sie überall was bekommen. Nach der Story von wegen ‘wenig gesammelt wegen Kopfverletzung’ hatten sie meist noch mehr bekommen. Und sie hatten nicht mal lange gebraucht.   
“Die Idee war klasse”, sagte Harry zu Bill, als der sie in Empfang nahm, sie lobte und dann die nächste Straße zuwies. “Danke, dass ich mitmachen darf. Das ist der schönste Tag meines Lebens.”  
“Du gehörst zur Familie, Harry. Jede Familie hat einen kleinen Außenseiter, der lieber für sich ist, aber trotzdem gehört er dazu. Du bist unserer.” Er lächelte. “Sammle weiter. Du kannst dein Zeug ja im Rucksack unterbringen. Dort ist es wettersicher und du hast lange was davon.”  
Vier Straßen machte jeder. Ungefähr zwei Stunden hatte es gedauert. Danach hatten alle ihre Tüten voll. Natürlich sah man es nicht, aber Bill hatte den Zauber mal von Harrys Tüte entfernt und sie war fast geplatzt. So viele Süßigkeiten und alles war seins. Er bot Bill an, einen Teil bei ihm zu lassen, für die anderen. Doch der winkte ab. Er meinte, seine Geschwister hätten genug gesammelt. Und Percy mochte keine Süßigkeiten, so dass seine gesamte Beute an die anderen ging.   
Sie fuhren zurück in die Innenstadt, wo die Kinder nach dem Abladen der Süßigkeiten noch mal in Gegenden konnten, wo sie sich auskannten. Hier bleiben sie allerdings tatsächlich in einer großen Gruppe zusammen. Und sie sammelten noch mal richtig.   
Als sie vor der Ladenpassage vorbei liefen, hinter der die berüchtigte Gasse lag, kam Harry eine Idee. “Halloween ist doch das höchste Fest für Magier, oder?”  
“Ja”, sagte George. “Unser heiligster Feiertag. Da halten wir alle mal zusammen.”  
“Hoffen wir es. Kommt mit.” Er lief in die Gasse und zur Tür, hinter der ein Teil der Boten des Todes irgendwelche Räume hatte.   
“Harry, spinnst du?”, piepste Ginny. “Du kannst doch nicht bei einer Gang klopfen und um Süßigkeiten betteln…”  
“Sind doch Magier dabei. Die verstehen das schon.” Damit klopfte er an die Tür. Der Typ von letzter Woche öffnete. “Süßes sonst gibt´s Saures”, sagte er und strahlte den Mann an.   
Der starrte ihn an, bekam dann einen zweiminütigen Lachanfall und fragte Harry schließlich, ob er es ernst meinte.   
“Es ist Halloween. Ein wichtiger Feiertag. Natürlich meine ich das ernst.”  
“Wichtig? Es ist unser Wichtigster, Harry”, sagte der Mann. Severus hatte wohl erzählt, wer er war.   
Er kam jetzt auch an die Tür. “Hallo, Harry. Du hast echt Mumm.” Er blickte raus und winkte die anderen Kinder zu sich. “Kommt schon her. Heute ist unser heiligster Tag. Da haben wir zusammen zu halten.”  
“Mmm”, machte der Türsteher. “Wo du Recht hast…”  
Harry begutachtete sein Gegenüber. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang und sah echt aus wie ein Zauberer. “Cooles Kostüm.”  
“Das ist kein Kostüm. Das ist mein Hogwartsumhang. Nur hab ich ihn ein wenig vergrößert. Mit 12 war ich kleiner.”  
“Wirklich?”, fragte Harry erstaunt.   
Der Mann lachte. “Ja, wirklich. Für dich besteht also noch Hoffnung.” Er blickte über seine Schulter und trat zur Seite, als ein Mann mit wilder Lockenmähne und Augenklappe raus kam. “Das ist Nico, der Vizechef der Boten.”  
“Harry Potter, mmm? Den Namen merke ich mir. Du hast Mumm, Kleiner.” Er zog seinen Zauberstab und deutet auf den Boden, wo drei große Kartons erschienen. “Das sind Zauberersüßigkeiten.” Er blickte die anderen Kinder an. “Ihr habt richtig Schiss und das ist gut. Aber trotzdem seid ihr mit eurem Freund mitgegangen und habt ihn nicht allein gelassen. Behaltet diesen Zusammenhalt bei. So könnt ihr im Leben was erreichen, auch von der Straße aus. Viel Spaß mit dem Süßkram, Kids und frohes Halloween. Überfresst euch nicht, das Zeug hat kein Verfallsdatum. Es kann nicht verderben.”  
“Großzügig”, sagte Severus und schien überrascht.   
“Warum nicht? Es ist Halloween. Unser höchster Feiertag. Wir haben immer Süßigkeiten, aber es klopft ja nie jemand. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso.” Damit ging er wieder nach drinnen.   
Severus sah ihm kurz kopfschüttelnd nach, dann sah er Harry an. “Haut ab und viel Spaß beim Essen.” Er reichte ihm ein kleines Fläschchen. “Zwei Tropfen nehmen, falls sich einer überfrisst. Hilft gegen Bauchschmerzen und Übelkeit. Danach aber mindestens sechs Stunden nichts essen. Und immer gut Zähneputzen nach dem Naschen.”  
“Danke”, sagte er leise.   
Er strich ihm kurz über den Kopf. “Feiert schön.” Damit verschwand er nach drinnen.   
“Mein Gott”, hauchte Fred. “Wie sollen wir das alles in unseren Keller kriegen?”  
Harry verdrehte die Augen, nahm seinen Rucksack ab und sie hoben die schweren Kartons an die Öffnung. Der Rucksack zog sie in sich herein. “Ich glaube, das reicht für heute.”  
“Bist du mutig”, hauchte Neville.   
“Ich habe nicht viel zu verlieren und… das sind Magier und es ist Halloween. Ich wollte eigentlich nur mal sehen, ob das wirklich was zählt. Und offenbar zählt es was.”   
Sie gingen zurück, erzählte Bill und Charlie, wo sie die Kisten her hatten und öffneten sie. Drinnen langen Schokoladentafeln mit sehr exotischen Namen und Geschmacksrichtungen, Schokofrösche, Dauerlutscher und so viele Sachen, die irgendwie normal aussahen und dann doch wieder nicht. Harry gab Bill die Flasche von Severus.   
“Er stellt die selbst her. Die Tränke. Er ist der Beste.” Er stellte sie gut weg.   
Gemeinsam machten sich die Kinder über die Süßigkeiten her, lachten und hatten richtig Spaß. Harry schlief in der Nacht bei den Weasleys, weil er sich zu dick zum Laufen fühlte und eigentlich auch keine Lust mehr hatte. Das war mit Abstand das schönste Halloween gewesen, was er je gehabt hatte. Er freute sich jetzt schon auf nächstes Jahr.


End file.
